Días De Primavera
by FallingToWolf
Summary: Salir a pasear era de esas cosas, que si bien eran rutinarias durante esa época del año, la pareja hacía encantada. Pero un día cualquiera recibieron una visita que no esperaban y escucharon una historia que perturbaba. AusHun y –leve– RoHun
1. Días De Primavera

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1427

* * *

**_Salir a pasear era de esas cosas, que si bien eran rutinarias durante esa época del año, la pareja hacía encantada. Pero un día cualquiera recibieron una visita que no esperaban y escucharon una historia que perturbaba._**

・

**Días De Primavera**

・

—Qué lindo paisaje, señorito Roderich.

—Le he dicho, señorita Elizabeta, que no me llame así, tan formal…

—Vamos, usted me trata así también.

—… —Roderich volteó la cabeza en un intento por esconder su sonrojo, situación que falló en el intento, Elizabeta soltó una risita ante el acaloramiento de Roderich.

・

_Salir a pasear era de esas cosas, que si bien eran rutinarias durante esa época del año, la pareja hacía encantada._

_Pero no a todos les gustaba eso.  
_

_ ・  
_

— ¿Aquí está bien?

—Sí, déjeme preparar a mí esta vez el lugar.

—No se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de esto, usted repose bajo ese árbol —Roderich se daba la vuelta para preparar el lugar para la hora del té—. La cesta por favor— dijo dándose la vuelta.

—La estaba olvidando —dijo Elizabeta mientras le entregaba la cesta—. ¿No quiere que le ayude?, será más fácil y rápido.

—Está bien, sabía que no dejaría que yo hiciera todo el trabajo… otra vez.

・

_El lugar era el mismo de siempre, el mismo hace décadas, la pareja había visto el cambio de su imperio desde allí, una colina desde donde se podía ver Wien. Ese lugar tenía muchos árboles, un césped hermoso, unas flores bellísimas: era un hermoso y elegante, claro que no tenía la más mínima turbación hecha por el hombre. Roderich no hubiera permitido que eso ocurriera, ni aun cuando su pueblo y su propia libertad dependiera de ello. Sólo cuando ella despreciara ese lugar y mandara a que no existiera, sólo así Roderich dejaría que ese lugar sucumbiera ante el destino que le aguardase, junto con todos los recuerdos que tuviera._

_ ・  
_

—Ha quedado delicioso este manjar.

—No exagere, es sólo pan de pasas, señor Roderich.

—Todo lo que usted haga será una maravilla para este mundo cruel en el que nos toca vivir.

—Que cursi Roderich, si sabemos que Elizabeta cocina bien. Por lo que tú dices, claro.

—Cállate Vladimir, y bájate de ese árbol —hizo una pausa, pensando—. Aunque pensándolo bien, espero que se rompa esa rama de donde estás sujeto y te caigas y te mueras, o que el árbol se te caiga sobre ti y te aplaste y que mueras por el aire que no pudiste respirar, perro sucio mal nacido.

—Cálmese señorita Elizabeta.

—Sí gatita, así que podrías ocupar tu dulce voz conmigo de la misma forma que con Roderich —dijo Vladimir bajándose del árbol en el que se encontraba y acercándose hacia el árbol donde se encontraban ellos—. ¿Qué hacen?

— ¿Qué quiere señor Vladimir? —Respondió Roderich tratando de calmar su molestia de verle.

—Había terminado de platicar con el Club Mágico y pensé "¿Qué estará haciendo el Imperio Austro-Húngaro en este momento? Será gratificante velos otra vez" —Vladimir tomó asiento junto a Elizabeta y sacó el plato que contenía todos panes con ajos que había dispuestos sobre el mantel —. No puedo creer que coman esto —él aventó los panes lo más lejos que pudo —, no comprendo su gusto con esto ¡Podrían espantar vampiros con esto idiotas!

—Pensé en ti exactamente cuando los hice, por lo visto no sirvieron —gruñó la húngara.

—Claro idiota, son sólo creencias de la gente que eso va a espantar-

— ¿Pensó en él? — interrumpió el austriaco al rumano, quien lo miró molesto.

—No malinterprete señor Roderich.

—Sí Roderich, además todos sabemos que nadie más que tú podría estar con Elizabeta. Digo, ¿Quién querría estar con ella?

— ¡Cállate Vladimir!

—Por favor, ambos —interrumpió en la discusión del rumano y la húngara—. Vladimir, si se queda a comer, no hará ningún estrago y se marchará una vez que lleguemos a casa, en Wien. Elizabeta, por favor, no se arruine el día por él ¿sí?

—Por usted —susurró Elizabeta.

—Será…

・

—Les contaré una historia —dijo el rumano tras un largo tiempo en que los tres europeos mantuvieron silencio mientras comían—. Es sobre vampiros.

—…

—Qué motivación Elizabeta. ¿Y tú, Roderich?

—Siempre hay oportunidad para aprender de distintas culturas…

—Así se habla Ro —continuó Vladimir —. Ahora-

— ¿Ro? —interrumpió el austriaco.

—No le denomines con nombres raros —se quejó Elizabeta.

—Es sólo un hipocorístico.

—Por favor, por favor —Roderich calmó la que pudo ser una nueva discusión cuyo final costaría encontrar—. Señor Vladimir, continúe con su historia.

—Claro Röderichlein, o Röderichen. Creo que mejor Röderichlein ya que hace rima con tu apellido Ede-

—Sólo cállate.

—Señor Vladimir, señorita Elizabeta, cálmense por favor.

De forma increíble –incluso para Roderich-, sus suaves y clamadas palabras hicieron silencio entre Elizabeta y Vladimir.

—Creo que comenzaré ahora —dijo, tosiendo un poco Vladimir, un poco incómodo por lo ocurrido—. Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, en București estaba lloviendo y una pareja de nobles que no tenían más de unos dos años casados caminaba bajo la umbrela de los faroles que hacía unas pocas horas los faroleros habían encendido. Había 5 faroles en cada una de las 329 cuadras de București. Sin entran mucho más en la descripción—dijo al caer en cuenta que su historia sería más larga de lo qué el esperaba—, la pareja era joven. El hombre tendría unos veintidós años y su dama veinte. Ellos pararon su caminata cuando un carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos y abrió la puerta. Era el carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta a Austria-Hungría, su tierra natal. Ellos no tenían mucho tiempo en București, ya que estaban de vacaciones allí y no sabían que, habían sucedido muertes extrañas, en su mayoría de damas jóvenes y vírgenes. Y se aconsejaba mantenerse siempre atento de no estar vigilado, por nada ni nadie. La pareja subió al carruaje y partieron su viaje de regreso, una vez fuera de București algo hizo que el carruaje se detuviera en seco, el conductor se bajó de donde estaba a ver lo que ocurrió. Al poco tiempo después, el conductor gritó a la pareja que huyeran, pero su frase no pudo ser acabada.

Vladimir detuvo un momento su relato y miró a Elizabeta y Roderich, quienes habían dejado de comer y miraban anonadados y con total atención a Vladimir, tenían en sus caras plasmadas el horror y la emoción del relato.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó? —se atrevió a preguntar Roderich después de un tiempo en un silencio tenso e incómodo que apremiaba ser destruido lo más pronto posible. Aquel ambiente primaveral y paradisiaco jamás había experimentado un sentimiento que necesitara ser interrumpido de forma tan repentina.

—Uh… ah, verdad —recordó el rumano, quién se había perdido en la nada—. No sé, la verdad la pareja nunca fue encontrada. Lo único que se encontró fue él conductor, que luego de contar lo que sabía, falleció. Y también se encontraron unas pocas partes el carruaje destruido. El resto de la historia se supo por testigos, que como dije, no debieron existir debido a que se corría el peligro de que fuera algún depredador.

—Espera —detuvo Elizabeta la historia del rumano—. Eso fue… real.

—Bueno, en realidad —dijo Vladimir un poco perturbado, tratando de volver al punto la historia en el que había quedado—. Cuando me enteré de eso, fui con autoridades a vigilar el lugar y lideré la investigación para saber que había pasado realmente. El hombre tenía marcas de colmillos en el cuello y estaba muy pálido. Y sí, fue verdad. Es más —siguió—, todavía no termino, esto ocurrió hace un siglo aproximadamente y todavía no encuentro a el vampiro, el que sigue cobrando vidas, en menor cantidad. Desde ese incidente, la actividad decayó de forma impresionante. No tengo explicaciones para eso.

—Mejor volvamos a casa, está oscureciendo —Roderich parecía apresurado por cambiar el tema. Además que de verdad el Sol empezaba a caer haciendo visible el crepúsculo y la temperatura se había vuelto más helada de repente.

—Sí, señorito Roderich, yo le ayudo a recoger las cosas.

—Yo también. Les acompañaré hasta Wien. Allá me despediré.

・

_Días de primavera, que todos los días traen sorpresas a la pareja. Algunas más grandes que otras… Que nada aceche su felicidad, que yo, estoy esperando, a que ese rumano baje guardia para yo poderles quitarles esa sangre inmortal, que sé que la única nación, corrijo, persona capaz de protegerse eternamente de los vampiros es Rumania. Pero tal cual como los de la historia contada por Vladimir, espero que su historia sea como esa, ustedes serán los próximos…_

* * *

Nota de autor: Me encanta el AusHun y el RoHun y no me gusta por nada el PruHun. Aún cuando la relación entre Hungría con Prusia y Hungría con Rumania es -en muchos ámbitos- parecida.

Qué raro ¿verdad?, Se suponía que esto sería una comedia y terminó en una historia un poco perturbadora -para algunos probablemente-. El final fue completamente inesperado para mí…


	2. Redescubrimiento

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1528

* * *

_**Han aumentado las muertes y desaparecimientos. La causa de muerte era, siempre, la misma, y esta situación se ha expandido por todo el Imperio, logrando salirse de control. Esa es la razón por la cual a donde él fuese tenía ese peculiar olor.**_

.

**Días De Primavera: Redescubrimiento**

.

—…

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Vladimir? — Roderich detuvo su caminata, para saber que ocurría con el rumano.

—No nada —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. ¿Siempre Elizabeta lleva la cesta y tú le das el brazo izquierdo? Creo que sería mejor que tú llevaras la cesta y la llevaras del bra-

— ¡Cállate Vladimir! —Elizabeta estaba agitada. La forma en la que había reprendido al rumano no era propia. Nunca había gritado así. Tanto así, que Roderich estaba pasmado allí, sin poder hacer nada; y Vladimir no estaba muy distinto a Roderich—…

—O podría yo llevar esta vez la cesta— Vladimir trataba de cambiar de tema y alivianar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado—… Un caballero debe dar e brazo izquierdo, para, con la diestra, desempuñar la espada.

—Señorita Elizabeta —Roderich miró a la húngara, quien yacía cabizbaja con su brazo derecho tomado por el izquierdo de Roderich —, deme la cesta —Elizabeta tenía la cesta sujeta firmemente y estaba perdida en la nada—. Señorita Elizabeta.

— ¿Uh?

—Señorita, deme la cesta —la cesta fue cedida al austriaco, quien la entregó al rumano.

El camino de vuelta a Wien fue en silencio, más que por la paz, por la perturbación que había producido la historia de Vladimir en Elizabeta y Roderich. Él no esperaba que esa historia causara tantos estragos en el interior de los europeos.

'Si yo hubiese sido completamente honesto con mi historia —pensó el rumano—, ¿qué estarían pensando ellos ahora? Seguramente estarían más descompuestos que ahora. Quizá fue bueno saltarme algunos detalles y cambiar otros…'

.

—Señor Vladimir —el austriaco hizo una pausa, esperando a que el aludido respondiera, cosa que no hizo—. Hemos llegado.

—…

—Uh… Señor Vladimir.

—…

— ¡Señor Vladimir!

—Ah

— ¿Se siente bien? ¿Debería servirle yo algo? ¿Ne-

—N-No te preocupes Roderich. Sólo venía pensando.

—En verdad, señor Vladimir —reiteró otra vez el austriaco—, no necesita mentirme. Cualquier cosa, pídala ahora, estaré agradado de ayudarle y servirle —Roderich hizo una reverencia al rumano.

—Preocúpate por Elizabeta —dijo, indicando con su mirada a la húngara, la cual tenía su brazo derecho sostenido por el izquierdo de Roderich. Estaba cabizbaja, mirando a la nada—. Creo que necesita encontrarse más que yo.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—A eso. Ser uno mismo… Tú no lo estás siendo por completo. Mantienes tu compostura frente a todo, admiro eso. Elizabeta, en cambio… Vamos, estás viendo que ella no es así. Estaría odiándome como siempre y siendo entrar en la compostura por ti.

—Esa historia… ¿Hace cuanto dice que sucedió? ¿Cien años?

—Para ser exactos, ciento veintitrés años. Sucedió el día antes del primer equinoccio del año. ¿Por?

—Curiosidad.

—Mientes.

—Eso es verdad.

— ¿Lo que tú has dicho o lo que yo he dicho?

— ¿Qué cree usted?

—No has respondido mi pregunta —respondió mosqueado el rumano.

—Sí lo hice — Roderich parecía entretenido con esa conversación.

—Eso no lleva a nada. Responder a una pregunta con otra. Eso no es pro-

—Si quiere más exactitud —interrumpió por segunda vez en el día a Vladimir—, deberé decir que sí. Pero así, yo ya habré respondido dos de sus preguntas, así que querré que me responda una pregunta.

—Si me dices la verdad, sí.

—Sí, mentí—respondió frío Roderich —. Por eso quiero preguntarle, ¿Será posible que la baja de ataques de sus supuestos vampiros hace más de un siglo sea debido a que ellos han cambiado el lugar de casería?

Esa pregunta, quizá la última que a Vladimir se le hubiese ocurrido que Roderich podría haber preguntado, le heló la sangre. Esa pregunta hizo que Vladimir se diera cuenta de algo, algo que había dejado pasar hace años, algo tan importante que no debió ser olvidado. Es más, esa pregunta hubiera sido casi inofensiva, pero quien preguntaba era Austria, de Austria-Hungría.

— ¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta? —Vladimir estaba más pálido y helado que de costumbre, sus pupilas se habían contraído a pesar de la poca luz que dejaba ver el ocaso.

—Señor Vladimir, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —Roderich se dio cuenta que Vladimir estaba muy mal—. ¿Seguro no quiere que le traiga algo o pasar a dentro a descansar?

En ese momento, Vladimir se precipitó contra el suelo.

—Señorita Elizabeta —llamó el austriaco haciendo entrar en sí a la húngara—. Vaya adentro y descanse, se encuentra usted muy cansada —Roderich soltó el brazo de Elizabeta y se agachó junto al rumano para observar que le ocurría.

—Pero señori-

—Señorita Elizabeta. He interrumpido muchas frases hoy, así que seré breve. Usted debería meditar un momento, yo estaré bien.

—Sí, señorito Roderich —. Elizabeta atravesó la calle y se dirigió hacia el Palacio Imperial, lugar al que entró.

—Señor Vladimir, ¿está seguro que usted se encuentra bien?

—Huelo a… Ahora entiendo porqué olía así.

Roderich olfateó el amiente, sin resultados.

—Disculpe, pero yo no huelo nada.

—No puedes —Vladimir se sentó en la vereda y miró a Roderich—. Por casualidad ¿Han aumentado las muertes y desaparecimientos, especialmente en la región de Hungría?

—Hace décadas, señorita Elizabeta se había quejado de eso.

— ¿Hace cuantas décadas?

— ¿Serán unas once?

— ¿Y la causa?

—Dime primero la razón por la cual me pregunta esto.

—No te parece obvio —Vladimir hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar—. Te seré honesto Roderich, la muerte del cochero ocurrió cerca de la frontera con Hungría. Se encontraron más trozos del carruaje hacia la frontera.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hay un vampiro aquí, en Austría-Hungría?

—Si me lo confirmas con hechos sí.

—La causa de muerte era —dijo el austriaco buscando alguna respuesta del rumano—, siempre, una mordedura en el cuello. Encontrábamos a las víctimas pálidas. A veces, incluso, habían tenido partes del cuerpo mordidas. Desde la primera víctima hasta ahora, este tipo de muerte se ha expandido por todo el Imperio. No tomamos acción ya que nunca las relacionamos…

Luego de un tiempo en silencio, en el cual Roderich, al paso de cada segundo, se inquietaba más ya que el rumano sólo estaba sentado, perdido mirando el paisaje. Vladimir tenía su vista mirando en las recientemente florecidas arboleadas de Wien, miraba las flores y los arbustos; luego miraba las calles, los carruajes, la gente que parecía feliz con la reciente llegada de la primavera.

—Roderich —dijo al fin Vladimir, luego de haber examinado con su mirada todo a su alrededor—, le has tomado el peso al asunto… Me refiero a… Bueno tú ya sabes —Vladimir hizo una pausa, en la cual se puso de pie y, extendiendo su mano, ayudó al austriaco a levantarse—. ¿Qué harías si te digiera que, lo más probable, es que aquí, incluso en Wien, hay no uno, sino varios vampiros?

—Le pediría ayuda, ya que no he estado en una situación así antes, y no conozco a nadie que hubiese tratado con vampiros más que el señor Rumania.

—Entonces el señor Rumania deberá ir a cazar vampiros —Vladimir se dirigió hacia uno de los carruajes que estaban cerca del Palacio Imperial— Llévame a București.

—Disculpe, será Budapest —respondió el cochero.

—Quiero ir a Rumania, no Hungría. Quiero ir a București no a Budapest. ¿Te parece que se pronuncian siquiera parecidos? —Vladimir estaba mosqueado, que confundieran su capital con la de Hungría no era cosa que le simpatizara mucho, especialmente con la prisa que llevaba.

—Disculpe por el mal entendido, pero no puedo partir con cualquier persona sin ordenes de el señorito Edelstein o su cónyuge, la señorita Héderváry.

—No es necesario —Roderich apareció por las espaldas del rumano, al que creyó haberlo sorprendido—. Disculpe si le sorprendí, señor Vladimir.

—No lo hizo —respondió el rumano.

—Señor Kutscher —se dirigió al cochero—, lleve al señor Vladimir a donde el desee. Será usted de más utilidad con él. Adiós por ahora señor Vladimir, espero que pueda ayudarnos. Cualquier cosa, recuerde que trataremos de ayudarlo

—No es necesario tanto Roderich. Será mejor que traten de ser más precavidos con quienes les rodean. Ah, y antes que me marche—dijo al austriaco quien ya se estaba alejando del carruaje—, luego te lo devuelvo, pero te mando un carruaje con cochero de vuelta.

—No es necesario.

—Lo haré igual —dicho esto, Vladimir entró al carruaje, el cual partió hacia las afueras de Wien.

.

_Espero que, tu promesa puedas cumplir. No lo pido por mí, sino por ella. Es raro verdad, ambos adoramos a la misma persona, pero tú has decidido renunciar a ella. Entonces ¿por qué ahora? ¿No antes debiste haberla apartado de mí? ¿O siempre esperaste, en las sombras, al momento justo para demostrar que nunca le has olvidado? Al igual que yo, sabes cuando algo no anda bien con ella. Espero que, nunca seas como ellos. Siempre mantienes tu compostura, así por eso no temo de ti, no creo en que algún día te comportes como uno de ellos. Creo que ella piensa lo mismo._

* * *

Nota de autor: Sólo un capítulo para atar cabos sueltos. El próximo va más genial.


	3. Repentino

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1216

* * *

**_Si un animal salvaje, extraña y repentinamente, resuelve ser manso, ¿Se corre algún riesgo de que se vuelva en contra de quien le amó? ¿Qué ocurre cuando dejamos llevar las emociones? Para todas esas y otras preguntas existen una única y misma respuesta, pero no se puede saber si son correctas, sólo hay que confiar y ser frío._**

**_ ._**

**Días De Primavera: Repentino**

** .**

'Tengo que confiar en él. Yo sé que él podrá. No se rendirá hasta lograrlo, lo sé. No hay forma que me hubiera dejado llevar por una decisión apresurada. Es lo correcto, lo sé'. Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia el Palacio Imperial. Estaba tan concentrado en tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba en lo correcto que, más de una pared, persona, mueble o cualquier cosa él pasó a chocar; pidiendo perdón incluso a seres inertes que, tantas veces, él había visto sin despistar.

.

— ¿Cree que ha hecho lo correcto?

Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, por primera vez tenía miedo de escucharla, quería que fuera lo último que se topara con él. Después de tantos cortejos, incluso muchos siglos antes de estar juntos, él había anhelado esa voz, atesorarla. Le decía que todo lo que decía era bellísimo, palabras de un caballero a una dama. Pero ahora deseaba que ese sonido no le hubiera llegado a hablarle en ese momento.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué si ha hecho lo correcto?

—Lamento haberle hecho reiterar lo dicho —Roderich solo caminó más cerca de ella—. Mejor entremos, será más cómodo señorita Elizabeta.

—… —no contestó nada, simplemente, caminó hacia el interior del Palacio, a lo que Roderich le seguía.

.

—Me explicará esto, señorito Roderich —Elizabeta se sentó en un sillón hermosamente adornado, mientras Roderich cerraba la puerta de una hermosa sala de estar, a lo que luego le sirvió té y galletas a Elizabeta—. ¿Cree que hay vampiros aquí, en Austria-Hungría? ¿Cree que confiando en él cesarán esas supuestas extrañas muertes? ¿Creyó en esa alocada historia de Vladimir?

Roderich seguía atendiendo a Elizabeta, parecía que no hubiese escuchado la numerosa cantidad de preguntas que ella le había hecho.

—Respóndame señorito Roderich, creo que para todas estas preguntas existe una única y misma respuesta, yo —Elizabeta no terminó su frase, simplemente agachó su cabeza fijando su vista en el suelo.

—Cómo usted dice —Roderich se acercó a la húngara, quedando al lado izquierdo de ella, mientras permanecía de pie—, hay una única y misma respuesta para sus interrogantes —el austriaco se agachó, logrando ver la mirada de Elizabeta—, sí creo en cada una de las extrañeces que dijo el señor Vladimir, creo en que él podrá-

—Cree. Cree. Eso me está diciendo —Elizabeta ahora le miraba, parecía furiosa, algo que era impropio, como ya había dicho el rumano, sería común molestarse con Vladimir, pero enfurecerse con Roderich no era algo que ella pudiera hacer—. Cree en él, no en mí ¿Por qué no confía en mí?

.

.

—Debería quizás —cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, se dejó caer y se quedó allí, a espaldas de la puerta —... Otra derrota… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Lo he intentado todo. Le entrego todo, lo que no tengo, lo consigo. Soy…

.

—Cree que soy de cristal. No es perfecto, pero igual no sé si está pagando por sus errores o por los míos. Soy fuerte ¿Verdad? No fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo, creo en eso ¿Cierto? Esos poemas, ¿Dijo él acaso –o habré oído yo mal–, qué hace décadas? ¿Ha estado él siempre al pendiente de mí, aún cuando, no teníamos más que una rivalidad mortal?

.

.

_Que cielo que me engaña que, con su luz primaveral me ciega; que silencio, quizá un llanto ahogado. Ah, una muñeca de porcelana, que tan bella que es, deseo atesorarla. Pero ¿Y si se me cae por tratar de protegerla? ¿Qué haría? ¿Me perdonaría? Y si la voz de un hermoso jilguero se quiebra por cantar tanto ¿Qué haría? Y si un animal salvaje, extraña y repentinamente, resuelve ser manso solamente conmigo, y yo correspondo a su cariño ¿Correré algún riesgo de que se vuelva en mi contra? — Te podría comparar con tanto, pero no usted es ni siquiera el cuarto del octavo de cualquier similitud que pueda hacer alguien como yo._

.

—No estoy diciendo eso, señorita Elizabeta —Roderich siguió tratando de conseguir la mirada de su señora, la cual no parecía contenta por lo que acababa de decir—. Cálmese, usted no es así, ¿Qué le sucede?

— ¿Entonces por qué le pidió ayuda a él? No espere que algo bueno salga de esto. Con él nada resulta bien, nunca se acerca siquiera a la menor solución. Es mejor alejarse y olvidarlo. Seguro quiere reconquistar el territorio de Transilvania —Quitó su vista de el austriaco, mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Por qué no puede confiar en él?

—No es algo que le deba concernir.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? Preciso saberlo.

—Ya dije, no es algo que deba ser de su incumbencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Será que hubo un amor antes que el mío?

— ¿Y si hubiese sido así?

—Me hubiese mentido.

— ¿Qué importaría ahora?

—Importaría él —Roderich parecía disgustado, y Elizabeta sólo ayudaba a subir el calor a la discusión.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la tontería de la historia del perro mal nacido? —Gritó, se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la ventana— ¿Qué tiene esa estupidez que hizo que creyera más en él que en mí?

—No estoy hablando de eso —el austriaco alzó la voz, casi con el mismo tono con el que su cónyuge le estaba hablando—. Además, este es también mi imperio, y soy yo, por si no recuerda, quién triunfó en la Guerra de los Siete Años, y quien logró vencerle. Debería agradecer que no le tenga de criada sino de señora.

— ¿Y por qué debería agradecerle, si al final yo di mis votos por voluntad propia? —Elizabeta le miraba enfadada, le hervía la sangre, y no paraba de gritar—. Le diré algo más señorito, lárguese de aquí, me desinteresé de lo pueda hacer con respecto a todo. Tome sus decisiones, como Austria, no como el señorito Roderich.

—Está bien —el austriaco se fue, cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, se dejó caer y se quedó allí, a espaldas de la puerta.

_ ._

_¿Debería yo hacer esto? Me consuelo pensando que tú y yo nos reconciliaremos, que el animal salvaje seguirá siendo manso y que aquel hombre, seguirá amando a su fiera. Confío que el jilguero sabe cuando callar y para luego cantar con más energía. Espero que no sea de porcelana, sino de trapos la muñeca, que sea un regalo hecho por su madre. Madre Patria discúlpame si he fallado, sabes que seremos fieles a ti Pueblo. Al igual que el señorito, además de la conciencia del pueblo que nos formó tenemos nuestra parte humana, la que creo que es la más odiosa y amada, partes contrapartes. Debemos aprender a vivir con eso. Debemos hacer lo mejor para nuestro Pueblo, para nuestra Madre Patria, hacer que ellos nunca se encuentren en desdichadas situaciones. Por eso dejamos de lado las emociones y nos centramos en la frialdad, ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando dejamos llevar las emociones? Lo que hicimos ¿Fue frialdad o emotivo?_

* * *

Nota de autor: Este capítulo no iba siquiera a existir, pero se me ocurrió la idea de escribir esto y el que sería tercero ahora es cuarto.

La Historia se está escribiendo sola, claro que el drama -por consecuente el final- ya está claro, pero surgen cosas como esta al escribir así. Esto no afecta el general de la historia planeada en nada, pero si da más drama._  
_

La razón de este capítulo (y por el cual resultó con tan pocas palabras) fue porque recordé que la historia era sobre **AusHun** y un poco de **RoHun** y no sólo de Rumania, por eso debí dar un giro y volver con Austria y Hungría.

.

Posdata: Si alguien más se pregunta sobre si Rumania es un vampiro (que ya me han preguntado eso mis compañeras, así que no te sientas sola Dulce Locurilla), se verá en próximo capítulo (porque este es improvisado y como dije en el capítulo anterior, el que sigue es para atar cabos sueltos).


	4. Seguimiento

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1732

* * *

**_Todos sus intentos fueron en vano, él ya se había ido, escondiéndose entre la sombra que proyectaban los árboles para luego huir. Pero aún podía Vladimir tratar de proteger el noreste de su reino, confiándoselo a quienes más se fiaba para esa tarea, del resto se encargaría él, eso se había tornado algo personal._**

** .**

**Días De Primavera: Seguimiento**

** .**

—No vuelvas a decir eso.

—Hum?

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que el carruaje había partido de Wien. No había más ruido que el paso del carruaje, la respiración del caballo y los golpes que el cochero proporcionaba cada cierto tiempo al équido.

—Que no vuelvas a decir eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere que no debo volver a decir?

—"Su cónyuge"

— ¿Habla de la señora del señor Edelstein?

—Eso es lo que quiero que no digas —hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo decir lo que quería sin expresar sus sentimientos —, me mosquea escuchar que ella es su señora. Confórmate con decirle sólo señorita o algo por ese estilo…

—No se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir.

.

Estaban cerca de Budapest, cuando algo hizo que el carruaje se detuviera en seco, el conductor se disponía a bajar para ver que ocurría, pero algo le detuvo.

—No bajes.

—Pero señorito, ¿Cómo continuaré mi camino hacia București?

—Yo bajaré, espera tú aquí — el rumano bajó sin siquiera dejar al cochero cuestionar su actuar.

'Puedo olerlo, sé que está aquí… pero ¿por qué él está aquí? Podría ser cualquier otro, pero de él no me lo esperaba-'

—Miren quién ronda por aquí, tan cerca de Bucuresti. No me lo imaginaba de ti pasando por estos lugares.

—Ni yo que tú estuvieras siquiera vivo.

—Que amable, pensaba que, después de tanto tiempo pensé que te alegaría verme de nuevo.

Estaba allí, sobre la rama de un árbol. Estaba platicando de forma tan normal, como lo haría con un amigo íntimo o un familiar cercano. Vestía de forma muy similar al rumano, sólo que este llevaba una corbata de lazo no anudada sobre su camisa de puño doble, la cual llevaba un par de gemelos, una levita desabrochada que dejaba ver un chaleco negro abrochado y no llevaba ningún top mini hat.

—Pensé que te había-

—Pensaste, pero te faltó el clavo. No eres tan bueno para exterminar como creías —sólo estaba irritando más al rumano, quien parecía que con sólo verlo le hervía la sangre.

—Silviu —susurró molesto, para luego alzar su voz de nuevo—, haces buen honor a tu nombre, perro mal nacido. No sé cómo —hizo una pausa, alzando su voz aún más fuerte—, pero ten por seguro que volverás a estar cubierto de mordazas, y ahora será hasta la eternidad.

—No te apures. Además, con esos dotes de dhampyr creo que fracasarás como la vez anterior.

—No soy un dhampyr, ¿Crees tú qué yo-

—No te alteres. Además… he venido a hablar contigo.

—No me mientas, que imbécil no soy —Vladimir se veía alterado, al paso que decía una nueva frase, Silviu sólo conseguía volverlo cada vez más irritante—, sé muy bien lo que planeabas con respeto al cochero. Eres un descarado, aún sabiendo que yo estaba por estos lugares y tú haciendo de las tuyas. No preguntaré si tienes vergüenza porque es obvio que no la tienes.

—Con lo que has dicho no puedes negarme que tienes dones de dhampyr. Pero cambiando de tema, te propongo algo —Silviu se adelantó a Vladimir para no ser interrumpido de nuevo—, creo que no vas a dejarme ir así tan fácilmente ¿No es cierto?

—Creo que es una pregunta retórica. Además, no necesitas saber mi respuesta, supongo que es obvia.

—Me he estado aburriendo durante este último siglo, así que he recurrido a mi entretención favorita. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Vladimir sólo observaba al sujeto que se encontraba sobre el árbol, quien parecía esperar alguna respuesta del primero, la que nunca llegó.

—Te diré algo —Silviu saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba y se aceró un poco al rumano—, soy el único que está aquí, del resto de encargaste tú, pero conmigo fallaste. Te tengo una proposición, ya que sabes lo que me gusta hacer sabrás que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo aquí…

—…

—He fijado mí vista en ellos dos-

—Mal nacido, imbécil, es lo único que te faltaba. Atrévete y te prometo que —Vladimir, con sólo oír eso se enfureció, gritaba de forma descontrolada, pero aún así no pudo terminar su frase, ya que fue interrumpido por su interlocutor.

—Preocúpate, porque si voy tras ellos. Tienes toda esta estación para encontrarme y detenerme, si no lo logras, ya sabes. Puedo atraparos, pero no pondré colmillo sobre ellos hasta el final de esta temporada, si no logras detenerme, no temeré hacer mal alguno a ellos.

—Olvídate de que acepte eso —Vladimir seguía tan enfurecido como antes.

—Eso, o tu pequeñín será a quien me llevaré. Después de todo, no eres un dhampyr, ni él como para tenerles miedo, sólo pueden saber donde hay vampiros.

—A él sí que no le pondrás ni la vista encima-

—Para cuando tú hubieses llegado a Moldavia —interrumpió—, ese lugar sería un caos, yo ya habría estado allí y le hubiese hecho un viaje al más allá a su hermanito. ¿Sabes que quiero? —hizo una pausa, retrocediendo unos pasos, escondiéndose más en la oscuridad de la noche, de las sombras que formaba la Luna con su iluminación sobre los árboles —, probar ese elíxir de inmortalidad que tienen ustedes, y que mejor forma que hacerlo de la forma que me gusta, con mis preferencias sería mejor ¿No crees?

—Eres un despiadado, espera a que te ponga las manos encima- ¡Oye, espera! —fue en vano, él ya se había ido, escondiéndose entre la sombra que proyectaban los árboles para luego huir corriendo, más rápido que una persona normal.

.

—Apúrate, no te detengas por nada. Debo llegar lo más rápido a București.

—Señorito me asustó, ¿Está usted bien? ¿Qué fue ese griterío de hace un rato?

—Te enteraras con él tiempo por Roderich lo más seguro o por Elizabeta —Vladimir cerró la puerta del carruaje, mientras hablaba con tono autoritario, siendo un cambio completamente radical en él, quién siempre se mostraba como alguien amigable y un poco bromista, que sabía cuando un asunto era de gravedad—. Ahora necesito que estés un București lo más pronto posible, no te detengas por nada.

—Sí joven…

.

— Ofițer, ¡Ofițer!

—Señorito Vladimir, ¿Qué ocurre, a qué lleva esa prisa? Además usted- oh rayos —el hombre, quien vestía como oficial de policía, se alarmo al ver la cara del rumano—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Te acuerdas de que te hable cuando empezaste en este oficio —dijo el rumano una vez llegado al pasillo donde se encontraba el hombre.

— ¿De qué exactamente?

—Encontré a Silviu.

—Espera, déjame recor- oh rayos, esto va mal. ¿Era verdad esa historia rara suya? Digo, siempre usted cuenta historias de folclor rumano a todos los que usted ve a modo de entretención, especialmente a los novatos, así que-

—A los novatos no les cuento nada más que la historia de la pareja de casados de București, así ellos se interesan y tratan de resolver el misterio.

—Su interés no dura más que año y tres meses.

—Todo sirve. Al resto de la gente también ya que quizá consiga información de ellos o a quienes les traspasen la historia. Pero no cambies el tema y empieza por movilizar a la gente, ya sabes que debes hacer.

—De inmediato.

.

—Creo que debería decirle que pasa, señorito.

Una vez más no se obtenía respuesta del rumano, había sido la cuarta vez que le hablaba Ofițer y no respondía, los más de cuarenta oficiales de rangos altos que habían sido reunidos y se distribuían en filas y columnas de forma ordenada simplemente miraban.

—Uh, disculpa, ¿Me hablaba?

—Debería decirle porqué fueron reunidos aquí con tanta urgencia.

— ¡Uh, verdad! ¡Me estaba olvidando! Que descuido el mío ¿Cierto? —Dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente tenso que se formaba en ese entonces —, como sea. Es preciso que se tome acción urgente sobre esto, y es obviamente imposible que alguien no esté familiarizado con el nombre de Silviu.

—Se-Señor ¿Habla en serio? —dijo un hombre del fondo.

— ¿Eso existe, es posible? —cuestionó alguien del frente.

—Creí que era una leyenda urbana —respondió el que se encontraba inmediatamente al lado del primero en preguntar.

—El va tras Austria-Hungría, se dirigirá a Wien, y para más está cerca de Budapest. Deben actuar ahora —retrocedió un poco para tomar de una mesa una especie de bastón de madera con detalles ompejos, en cuya parte baja terminaba con una especie de pieza parecida al cobre que, terminaba en una punta afilada; la parte superior era como un martillo de orejas de algo como cobre, pero sólo que en los extremos terminaban un una punta afilada—, protejan Transilvania y Țara Românească, refuercen especialmente el área de Moldovei. Yo me encargaré de Austria-Hungría —una vez dicho eso se dispuso a retirarse de la sala.

—Pero, señorito Vladimir, no puede encargarse usted de Austria-Hungría completa, es una locura —dijo un hombre que se encontraba a la izquierda del segundo hombre que cuestionó la existencia de Silviu.

—Lo sé, Bărbat, por eso recurriré a la rendőrség húngara y a la polizei austriaca para eso, a ustedes les confío este reino más que a nadie, por eso los llamé —terminada su oración se marcho, aún cuando los más de cincuenta hombres de esa habitación trataron de comunicarse con él por cualquier propósito.

.

_¿Crees qué es algo personal? Vengo a arreglar cuentas y ni tú ni la poliția podrán detenerme. Espera que pase esta estación, creo que sabes que mi objetivo no es sólo uno, luego de cumplir mis caprichos tomaré venganza y derramaré el líquido rojizo de ese joven. Así tú sabrás que se siente y aprenderás que conmigo no se juega Vladimir. Lo que hiciste fue el error más grave en tu vida eterna, y lo pagarás por el resto de tus días, viendo, además, como se va a bajo tu reino, en el que tanto empeño pusiste tú y tus superiores. Además, si el sólo hecho de cumplir mis caprichos de dejaría con hueco en el corazón, espero verte retorciendo por perder lo que más atesorabas, y que comprendas que es sólo culpa tuya._

* * *

Nota de autor: La frase _"__¿Crees que es algo personal?"_ no es una pregunta retórica cuya única respuesta obviamente debería ser sí, al contrario, es una pregunta cuya respusta se desconoce y se debe responder._  
_

Aquí compensé las docientas pablabras que faltaron en el capítulo anterior.

Ahora subí temprano (0:41 de la mañana), todos los capítulos anteriores los subí como a las diez y el primero como a las seis.

De aquí comienza a ponerse interesante.


	5. Tinieblas

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1620

* * *

**_Extrañamente comenzó a caer el crepúsculo. Se escucho un ruido muy agudo contra la sala principal, haciendo estremecer la estructura y los muebles. Nadie tenía respuestas a las preguntas que surgían entre los habitantes de Wien. Ya no se podía decir que lo que estaba ocurriendo era normal._**

** .**

**Días De Primavera: Tinieblas**

.

'¿Y ahora qué hago? —Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez— ¿Cómo les haré para volverá verlos a la cara después de eso? Esto es malo, muy malo ¿Fue correcto haberlos antepuestos a ellos antes que a él? Él puede…'

Pensaba, una y otra vez lo mismo. En su interior, la resolución que había tomado se le hacía cada vez más ilógica e inaceptable. Pero, aún cuando hubiese sido más descabellada, debía advertirles. De todas formas, tenía solo hasta el final de temporada para protegerlos y terminar lo que había empezado… hacía más de un siglo.

.

Para cuando llegó a Wien se dio cuenta que este tenía un ambiente muy sombrío, si bien florecía la fauna del lugar, sintió que esta todo lúgubre.

'Esto no es común —pensó—, me da mala espina. Debería preguntarle sobre esto cuando le vea de nuevo, quizá él sabe el porqué de esto'— Continúo bajando por el sendero hacia Wien, con destino: el Palacio Imperial.

.

—Ha llegado —dijo al verlo bajar del carruaje—. ¿Ha estado bien durante el viaje? —preguntó por cortesía.

— ¿Recibiste el carruaje? —dijo Vladimir acercándose a Roderich, quien lo esperaba en el portal del Palacio.

—Sí, le dije que no era necesario.

—Como sea. ¡Ah! Te he traído el tuyo de vuelta, me volveré en el mío luego.

— ¿Pasemos adentro? Será más cómodo conversar allí.

—Ni que hablar Röderichen.

—… Será.

Ambos ingresaron al Palacio, subieron y bajaron escaleras, atravesaron todo tipo de habitaciones. Existía un silencio increíble, simplemente susurros o sonidos como las hojas de un libro. Era paz y tranquilidad…

— ¿Röderichen?

— ¿Sí? —Roderich contestó –otra vez– por cortesía, el hecho que Vladimir hubiese interrumpido el agradable silencio le mosqueó un poco.

— ¿Y Elizabeta?

Roderich no se esperaba esa pregunta, flaqueó un poco, sin saber que hacer exactamente, ignorar o responder a la pregunta.

—Creo que es mejor que le preguntes a ella —dijo, sin detener su paso, mientras escondía un poco su cabeza de la vista del rumano, sin dejar espacio a que una próxima frase saliera de la boca de ambos.

.

—Pase por aquí —Roderich invitó a pasar a su acompañante a una gran habitación.

—Esto no está bien… —dijo, aún sin haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Vamos a otra habitación. No me metas en tus pleitos matrimoniales.

—Sígame, entonces —el austriaco cerró las puertas de la habitación y lo condujo a una nueva habitación, un poco más modesta que la anterior. La nueva habitación daba hacia el lugar donde durante toda esa estación se reunían Elizabeta y Roderich. Tenía, además, sólo dos sillones, un sofá y una biblioteca con libros de música y un piano al centro de la habitación—. Pase y tome asiento.

—No te maravilles —dijo Vladimir a Roderich cuando este se sentó en uno de los sillones—, seguro ya te diste cuenta.

—Quisiera saber, ¿Qué eres exactamente? —el austriaco se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba den frente del rumano—. No es que no sepa, quiero averiguar más.

—Esto debe ser parte de Elizabeta —masculló el rumano—. Te explicaré, pero primero déjame empezar por la razón que me ha hecho volver tan repentinamente —estaba por comenzar, pero miró hacia todas partes, parecía inquietarse cada vez más, hasta que finalmente habló—. Trae a Elizabeta primero, les incumbe a ambos —ordenó.

—Permiso —Roderich se levantó del asiento en que se encontraba, se dirigió hacia fuera de la habitación, allí, llamó a un criado que mandase a buscar a la húngara y volvió a su asiento.

No pasó más de dos minutos en lo que la húngara ya se encontraba en la habitación, sentada en el sofá que se encontraba entre los dos sillones. Apenas llegó a la habitación, el ambiente se volvió tenso, nadie en ese lugar parecía cómodo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Dijo en un tono desafiante Elizabeta.

—Cerca de Budapest —dijo Vladimir, sin siquiera prestar atención a Elizabeta— me encontré con él.

— ¿Qué él? —dijo Roderich cuando Vladimir no continuó su relato.

—Creo que todavía se acuerdan de la historia de Bupapest.

—Sí —dijeron ambos europeos a unísono.

—Silviu se llama, es el responsable de los extraños ataques a Hungría durante los últimos cien años.

—Yo que te crea-

—Cállate Elizabeta, que deberías ser tú aquí la más preocupada, no yo —interrumpió Vladimir—. Pero eso no es lo importante. Dice dejar de atacar Austria-Hungría.

Roderich parecía aliviado, quizá así podría volver a su antigua rutina sin estar preocupado por alguna futura amenaza.

—Pero está tras ustedes —dijo de forma sombría Vladimir—. Creo que saben que deben cuidarse más que nunca.

— ¿Eso? —Gritó Elizabeta—. Sabía que en ti nunca se puede fiar. Simplemente te dicen nosotros o el pueblo y nos pones por debajo de la gente, ¿Qué no sabes que sin nosotros no existe Austria-Hungría?

—No me dieron a elegir idiota. Tengo hasta final de temporada para encontrarle y detenerle.

— ¿Y qué ocurrirá luego? —preguntó, de forma involuntaria, Roderich.

—Silviu, si bien no puede saber el pensamiento, sabe manipular.

— ¿A qué lleva esto? —bufó la húngara.

—…

—Responde, imbécil.

— ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? —Gritó—. No podía dejar que llegara a Moldovei, no me lo perdonaría. Necesito ayuda de ustedes, pídanle a la policía que les proteja a ustedes. Yo lo atraparé, pero tuve que anteponerlo, ¿Qué harías tú, Elizabeta? ¿Dejarías qué tu rey pereciera, o entregarías a Roderich?

—No es lo mismo. Roderich, ¿En verdad creía que con él podía algo bueno salir? Vio que nos entregó prácticamente a un vampiro, si claro eso es verdad.

—Yo… Yo no podría juzgarlo. Haría lo mismo que él.

— ¡Roderich!

—Lo que sea, Vladimir, pero debe detenerlo.

—Debo agrade-

Elizabeta interrumpió a Vladimir y se abalanzó hacia éste, dispuesta a golpearle, pero el rumano fue más rápido, salió huyendo del lugar mientras Elizabeta le perseguía. Únicamente quedó Roderich, quien demostraba estar identificado con Vladimir.

.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Roderich?

—Seguro debe encontrarse en su oficina —respondió un guardia.

—La del piano, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Era de esperarse.

Vladimir trató de recordar por dónde se ubicaba esa "oficina", si así se le podía llamar a eso. Tras preguntarle a varias personas logró encontrar la ruta correcta, no necesitó más indicaciones que el sonido del piano.

—He vuelto —dijo una vez que Roderich terminó de tocar la melodía.

—Disculpe, se y tome asiento. No me había percatado que estaba usted allí.

—No importa. Debo disculparme por haberles antepuesto, quizá yo…—se sentó en el mismo asiento del día anterior.

—No es necesario, hubiese hecho yo lo mismo.

—No necesito que me comprendas. Preocúpate por ella. Yo ya no puedo…

— ¿Cómo ha marchado todo? —dijo el austriaco tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Empieza a preocuparte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Mira la niebla, está desde muy temprano. Eso es preocupante.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— ¿Acaso debería existir niebla durante esta época del año? ¿Y durante toda la noche y todo el día?

—No, pero-

—Eso es a lo que me estoy refiriendo, no es normal. ¿Sabes que los vampiros pueden transformarse en distintas cosas, entre ellas la niebla?

Se sostuvo, por uno o dos minutos, un silencio incómodo. Hasta que, de repente, comenzó a caer el crepúsculo. Eso hizo que Vladimir se levantara de su asiento y corriera hasta la ventana seguido de Roderich. Para cuando Roderich llegó a su lado, vio la cara de horror en el rumano.

— ¿Qué ocurre se- —detuvo su hablar, para comprender lo que le hizo estar tan horrorizado a Vladimir.

—Esto es peor que una pandemia —susurró—. Busca a Elizabeta y resguárdense —mandó—, yo moveré a los guardias.

—Con permiso, me retiro.

.

— ¡Señorita Elizabeta!

La húngara se encontraba en la sala principal, leyendo unos libros. Roderich, quien llegó corriendo le interrumpió su lectura. Traía una cara pintada de espanto, una que quizá nunca antes había llevado puesto ese semblante.

—Señorito Roderich, ¿Qué es ese apuro? —preguntó, intranquila.

—Venga, es urgente.

—No me diga que tiene que ver algo con esos va-

Se escucho un ruido muy agudo contra la sala principal, haciendo estremecer la estructura y los muebles. Elizabeta, quien cubría sus orejas con las manos para tratar de amortiguar el ruido, calló del asiento en que se encontraba, Roderich llegó lo más rápido que pudo a socorrerla. Cuando hubo pasado el ruido (o, al menos, era tan alta su frecuencia que no se pudo escuchar más), la pareja de europeos salió, para descubrir, que estaba todo normal. Había luz de día aún, no estaba la niebla, y la gente estaba completamente desconcertada. Nadie tenía respuestas a las preguntas que surgían entre los habitantes de Wien.

.

_Nada de esto es normal, lo sé, pero, aún cuando el señorito Roderich me lo pida, simplemente no puedo confiar en ese perro sucio de Vladimir. No después de lo que ocurrió hace siglos. Creo que esto es todo culpa de él. No debió haberse aparecido aquí, en Austria-Hungría, en primer lugar. No debí dejar de el señorito Roderich se dejara influenciar por ese bueno para nada. Debí cortar el problema de raíz desde un principio. Espero que esto le demuestre a el señorito que nada bueno sale con ese idiota, si no le hubiera actuar a ese rumano, seguro que nada de esto ocurriría. Creo que debo yo ahora tomar mi lugar en este asunto y acabarlo, de una buena vez en tantos años._

* * *

Nota de autor: La primera parte apesta, ya para el final encontre una musa. Luego, se marcho la inspiración, sino, yo hubiese hecho aún más palabras.


	6. Usurpado

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1995

* * *

**_En su mente rondó una y otra vez el hecho que parecía estar olvidando algo, algo crucial para el porvenir que les esperaba y que olvidarlo era una falta muy grave. La hipotermia es un riesgo que te hace sentir vivo a la vez, es el efecto de haber olvidado 'esa causa'._**

.

**Días De Primavera: Usurpado**

.

Se escucharon torpes y apresurados pasos desde la escalera. Hubo más de un tropezón, pero eso no le impidió terminar de bajar las escaleras y acercarse a los europeos.

— ¿Están bie-

—Idiota —le gritó Elizabeta—, todo esto es por tu culpa.

—Pe- pero si yo-

—No sabes nada más que excusarte. Desde que apareciste tú todo ha quedado de cabeza. No cre-

—Elizabeta —interrumpió Vladimir—. Yo… Yo no sé por dónde empezar, pero de verdad que esto no es obra mía. ¡No he hecho nada!

—De nuevo con la misma, es exactamente lo que dijiste esa vez. No espere que aquí alguien te crea.

— ¿Crees qué yo haría eso, Roderich?

—…

—Ya veo —dijo el rumano entre dientes—. Pues creo que entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Al fin se dio cuenta —aplaudió—. Vete lo más pronto posible, perro sucio, que llamaré a la rendőrség para asegurarme de que no sigas en Austria-Hungría.

El rumano se fue, tomando el carruaje que había mandado a remplazar al que se había llevado por primera vez. No se le volvió a ver rondando por el impero desde ese día.

.

Los días volvieron a su rutina normal de esa época del año. Volvieron a todas las tardes salir hacia la colina cerca de Wien para tomar el té y comer un poco. Era la mejor forma de buscar la calma, especialmente durante un día ajetreado.

—Que tranquilidad, como desearía que este momento fuera para siempre…

—Entonces no sería único, señorita Elizabeta.

—Creo que tiene razón —dijo mientras tomaba unos panes con ajo.

— ¿Panes con ajo?

— ¿Ocurre algo señorito?

—Ya van tres días que los trae, y nadie se los come. ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Si llegan vampiros.

—"Son sólo creencias de la gente que eso va a espantar"

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿Usted acaso no creía en los vampiros? —interrogó Roderich.

—…

El resto de la hora permanecieron ambos europeos mudos. Nadie hablaba y el silencio parecía matarlos poco a poco. Cuando terminaron de comer, su camino de vuelta fue igual que durante la comida.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

—Uhm, disculpe. ¿Quién es usted? No le he visto antes —preguntó extrañado el austriaco.

—Soy el cochero que mandó de vuelta Vladimir.

—Pero si él se fue con el suyo de vuelta.

— ¿Ya se fue y no me avisó? Debo decir que él mandó dos carruajes. No puedo creer que se hubiese olvidado de mí —se lamentó.

—Podrías volver a Rumania, no creo que a Vladimir le importe que vuelvas sin órdenes si él se olvidó de ti —habló Elizabeta.

—Cierto —de dispuso a subir al carruaje cuando se detuvo, como acordándose de algo— ¿Quieren dar alguna vuelta antes que vuelva a Rumania?

—A mí no me molesta, ¿Y a usted señorito?

—Tampoco señorita.

—Entonces suban, será un viaje para dos —dijo, mientras les abría la puerta y les ayudaba a subir.

.

— ¿Ha vuelto tan de pronto? ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Ofițer, reúne a la gente.

—Sí señorito Vladimir, de inmediato.

.

—Señorito, puede pasar. Están todos en el salón principal.

—Antes que me pregunten sobre cualquier cosa —dijo Vladimir entrando a la sala—, necesito que refuercen la guardia sólo en el reino, especialmente en Moldovei. Por el resto olvídense.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó un uniformando cercano al rumano.

—Olviden todo sobre Austria-Hungría. Partiré a Moldovei mañana en la mañana. Y refuercen la guardia especialmente cuando finalice esta estación.

—S-Sí —dijeron a unísono todos los que se encontraban en el salón.

.

— ¿En verdad eso ocurrió? Digo, no es como hubiese creído que funcionaría, claro, sólo que no pensé que Roderich actuara así, tan…

—Bueno, lo que importa es que nada ocurra aquí, Arthur. Lo que ocurre en Austria-Hungría es problema de Austria-Hungría.

—Además, son unos desagradecidos, uno les tiene una mano y se toman del pié. Y que cuando se les brinda cariño lo devuelven con rebeldía. Nunca se debe perder el tiempo con ellos, es inútil-

— ¿Estás contando tu historia de vida? —increpó Vladimir.

—No, ¿yo? —rió forzosamente—. ¡Jamás! Estamos hablando de ti, por supuesto que esto tiene que ver contigo ¿Conmigo? Conmigo esto no va ¿No crees, Lukas?

—… —el noruego no contestó.

—Ar-

—Como sea —interrumpió a Vladimir—, ¿Qué era lo que decías?

—El ruido ¿Por qué ocurrió? ¿Tienen alguna idea?

—Una chiroptera —respondió Lukas.

— ¿Chiroptera? N-no es que no te crea —Arthur estaba incrédulo ante la deducción del noruego—, ¿Pero una chirotera? Quizá una buena manada de quirópteros, pero no creo que sólo una pueda lograr lo que Vlad dice.

—Pensándolo bien, Lukas tiene razón.

— ¿La tiene? —interrogó Arthur.

—Sí, Arthur. Lukas tiene razón —continuó el rumano—. Bueno, al menos en casa sí —hizo una pausa, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, la cual era bastante simple. Contenía sólo tres sillones, una mesa de centro y una gran biblioteca—. Los vampiros pueden transformarse en muchas cosas, entre ellas chiropteras.

—Vlad the Impaler —susurró el inglés.

—Es Vlad Țepeș —corrigió Lukas—, y sólo lo dices por la historia de Stoker sobre Dracula.

—Él era irlandés, y se dice Drăculea —el rumano hizo una pausa, se sonrió y continuó—. Siempre me acuerdo de él cuando me dicen Vlad.

—Retomando lo de los quirópteros. ¿Están suponiendo que el ruido agudo era de un vampiro en forma de murciélago?

—Sí —respondieron a la vez Lukas y Vladimir.

— ¿Y qué eso responde al porqué se escuchó en toda Wien?

—Sí.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —el inglés estaba dudoso en que el tema acabará tan fácil como comenzó.

—Hacer entrar en razón de porqué debe Vlad volver a Austria-Hungría a cazar a Silviu.

.

El carruaje seguía alejándose de Wien mientras caía el ocaso por detrás de ellos. La pareja se mostraba contenta observando el paisaje, Elizabeta estaba recostada sobre el hombro izquierdo de Roderich, quien inclinaba su cabeza sobre la de la húngara.

—Parece que… ambos se quedarán dormidos.

—No importa, todavía es temprano- creo —dudó la húngara—. Señorito Roderich, ¿Tiene el reloj aquí?

—Sí, déjeme ver —sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su semilevita, el cual mostraba las ocho menos cinco—. Es tarde, deberíamos volver. Graci-

—No se preocupe, ¿Dejarás tan hermosa oportunidad para volver a tu quehaceres? ¿No es por eso que sales al monte cerca de Wien buscando tranquilidad?

—S-sí, pero estoy dejando mi responsabilidad muy de lado. No creo que sea eso lo co-

—Creo que el conductor tiene razón, señorito. Siempre pasamos en nuestras tareas y el único tiempo libre que tenemos es cuando salimos a tomar el té durante esta estación. Y durante la penúltima visita del perro sucio no volvimos a salir hasta que este se marchó hace unos cuatro días. Celebremos que ha vuelto a la normalidad nuestras vidas y tomemos un respiro de nuestra rutina.

La sonrisa blanca que Elizabeta de mostraba a Roderich hizo que este se convenciera, pero en su mente rondó una y otra vez el hecho que parecía estar olvidando algo, algo que seguramente era importante recordar durante ese momento y que quizá hubiese hecho que cambiase el rumbo al destino que les esperaba.

.

Roderich despertó por el frío que sintió y se dio cuenta que era de noche, sacó del bolsillo el reloj observando que este marcaba las once y quince. Antes de tratar de despertar a su señora, la cual dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, miró hacia afuera del carruaje, no recordaba ese lugar.

—Esto… señor… Deberíamos volver, es muy tarde. Gracias en verdad por habernos llevado de paseo-

.

— ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Y no, no esto-

—Sí. Sí lo estás Vlad. Pareces té rojo —Arthur le acercó la taza en la que contenía dicha bebida, mientras se mostraba con una cuchara el contenido de esta.

—Aleja eso de mí —Vladimir le arrebató la taza de las manos y la aventó contra la pared.

—Estás ce-

— ¡No, eso tampoco! —Interrumpió al noruego, mientras trataba de alejarse más de ambos europeos, quienes intentaban acorralarlo en la ventana abierta donde abajo había un manantial.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué se te subió el calor a los pómulos? —Lukas continuó hablando con un tono muy suave, tratando de extorsionar al rumano para que respondiese de forma sincera a las preguntas de ambos.

—Claro que eso me ocurriría si preguntaran algo así, incluso a ustedes les pasaría. Dejen de hostigarme de una vez con el tema, ¿Qué no escuchan sus preguntas?

—Obvio que sí, por eso te interrogamos —Arthur tenía la misma estrategia de Lukas, llevarlo a la ventana para que respondiese sus preguntas o lo arrojarían al agua—. Vamos, escúpelo por completo. Sabemos que quieres ir y ayudarles, claro, así quizá ella te dé la razón por una vez. ¿Cierto?

—Quizá así te preste atención. Admítelo. No le ofreces ayuda a alguien porqué sí, al menos no a ellos. ¿Qué tramas?

— ¿Volverás a ayudarlos? De todas formas, puede Silviu hacer lo que quiera mientras tú no estés allí para detenerlo. ¿Quieres que eso ocurra?

Entre las acosadoras preguntas que hacían Arthur y Lukas, alguien llamó a la puerta. Lukas le dijo que pasase, era un hombre relativamente joven, se presentó ante el noruego y el inglés como Egalcu Aupair, daba a entender que conocía a Vladimir por como éste último le saludó de forma informal.

— ¿Puede esperarnos unos minutos?, estamos ocupados —Arthur dijo en un tono educado y con una pizca de hostilidad, parecía que con los desconocidos cambia su faceta a la del buen caballero inglés.

—Es urgente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Egalcu? —preguntó el rumano.

—Es un comunicado de categoría urgente para Rumania desde Austria-Hungría para usted —dijo llamando la atención de los tres europeos—. El señor Edelstein y la señora Héderváry desaparecieron hace once días. No se les ha visto desde la partida del último paseo hacia las afueras de Wien.

_ ._

_— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que temió por su vida?_

_—No recuerdo, pero fue espantoso._

_— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para contrarrestar este sentimiento?_

_—Si supiera, ya lo hubiese hecho... Necesito ayuda, esta vez no puedo salir de los problemas por mí mismo._

_—Nunca pudo. _

_—Creo que estoy recordando lo que debí haber recordado hace días. Era algo importante. Soy un bueno para nada, si tan sólo lo hubiese recordado en ese momento esto no habría ocurrido._

_—Siempre le tienen que salvar, señorito Roderich._

_—Lo sé. Pero no necesito que me reprenda. Pudo haberme ayudado a salir de esto, señorito Roderich. ¡Ah! ¿Se ha dado cuenta? Está hablando solo, mejor dicho, meditando consigo mismo; ahora es casi lo mismo._

_—Usted igual. Creo que nos sumergimos en la locura._

_—Sí… No sé si es usted o yo la conciencia aquí._

_—Creo que ya no importa, después de todo, si nos ponemos a meditar eso terminaremos ahogándonos en este mar de desesperación, hay que seguir nadando para llegar a la costa, no pienso en hundirme, ¿Y usted?_

_—Le seguiré a su lado, no importa que ocurra. Llegaré a esa solitaria costa de la isla solitaria que se encuentra en el medio del mar y que el viento no puede hundir, la que tiene por nombre 'Libertad'. Allí se encuentra la señorita, si llego hasta Libertad podré volver a la cordura gracias a ella._

_—Entonces comencemos a nadar, nos estamos hundiendo aquí por estar parlando. No nos podemos rendir aún cuando el viento sopla hacía atrás, alejándonos de Libertad. Vamos, que no disponemos de mucho tiempo, la hipotermia es un riesgo._

—Pero algo que te hace sentir vivo a la vez. Continúe nadando, no se rinda, yo tengo fe en usted.

_—Espera, ¿Acaso es la misma persona-_

_—Quién creo que dijo eso?_

* * *

Nota de autor: Sin contar 'Viaje' sería el texto con más palabras que he escrito.

La idea de 'Usurpado' vino del KI: Uprising (aunque 'Uprising' no sea 'Usurpado' la palabra no deja de venirse a mi cabeza).

Creo haber arreglado en parte el capítulo anterior con este.


	7. Vlad Drăculea

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1908

* * *

**_Prestarse de carnada para que lo que odias viva, quizá por eso aceptó participar en esa situación, si vive, bien por él; si no, pues quizá nunca tuvo alguna razón para eso. Posiblemente por eso le nombraron así, quizá porque así llevaría el nombre de un héroe._**

.

**Días De Primavera: Vlad Drăculea**

.

Se provocó un silencio inmediato en la sala apenas hubo terminado de hablar Egalcu.

—No sé que pretenden, pero si lo que quieren es que yo vaya a Austria-Hungría no lo consiguieron —dijo frío.

—V-Vlad —Arthur se detuvo un momento, meditando lo que diría—. C-creo que es en serio ese mensaje.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo no creo?

—Eso parece. Tienes que ir, no creo que ellos se encuentren bien si están desaparecidos, especialmente por tanto tiempo.

—No me digas si tengo o no que ir, Lukas.

— ¿Aún cuando sabes que Si-

—Me vale lo de Silviu. Ellos no quisieron mi ayuda. ¿Acaso tú, Lukas, irías al rescate de alguien quién no pide tu ayuda?

—No, pero-

— ¿Pero qué?

—Señorito Vladimir —interrumpió Egalcu—, eso no es propio de usted. ¿Por qué lucha contra sus intenciones? Usted es alguien noble quien siempre va al rescate de la gente, aún cuando sabe que no recibirá nada a cambio por ello.

—'Egal-cu' —susurró el rumano.

—Todos somos 'iguales'. Somos todos seres con sentimientos. ¿Cree usted que quizá los señores Edelstein y Héderváry no se lamentan por no haberle escuchado antes, no aceptar su ayuda y despreciarla?

—Vlad —el inglés consiguió la atención de Vladimir—, ¿Es necesario que todo lo que querías acabar hace más de un siglo ocurra?

— ¿Qué aquello por lo que luchaste e intentaste acabar ocurra solamente porque tú estás dolido? —el noruego trataba de entrar en razón al rumano

La sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio. Se habían rendido, Arthur, Lukas y Egalcu habían dejado de insistir, parecía en vano, nada podía sacar a Vladimir de su posición.

—Apártense de mi camino, no tengo tiempo —Vladimir tomó su levita y su bastón y se marchó.

—Llevas atrasado once días —le gritó Arthur.

—O quizá más —susurró el noruego.

.

—Desearía saber qué es del señorito Roderich.

—Está bien, al menos su cuerpo está completo.

—Por tú culpa —le gritó Elizabeta—. Es tú culpa Silviu.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo les dejé a su suerte cuando un vampiro rondaba por Wien? ¿No será culpa de ese rumano?

—Díme que pasó con mi marido.

— ¿Qué crees tú?

Elizabeta cayó de rodillas, se cubrió su rosto con sus manos mientras lloraba amargamente.

—"Celebremos que ha vuelto a la normalidad nuestras vidas y tomemos un respiro de nuestra rutina". ¿No querías tú salir a pasear? ¿No sabes qué los vampiros cazan de noche a jóvenes vírgenes principalmente?

La húngara sólo lloraba.

— ¿Sabes lo que me gusta hacer? Me gusta que primero duerma el hombre mientras su mujer llora amargamente por él y luego, obvio, ella.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Y para qué? Ya todos sabemos cómo va a acabar esto. Pero vele el lado bueno, al menos saldrá vivo el hermano menor de ese al que llamas perro sucio.

.

—Está aquí, lo sé.

Vladimir se adentró en una especie de castillo en las cercanías de București. Apenas se encontró en el corredor comenzó a olfatear y seguir el olor que percibía.

'Si tan sólo por cada víctima no cambiara de residencia sería más fácil encontrarlo. Además el desgraciado les quita tan bien la sangre que ni puedo oler a los infortunados'. —Pensaba Vladimir.

.

—Despierta. Que me di el trabajo de venir hasta aquí.

— ¿Uh?

—Dime ¿Estás vivo o te vas a dejar morir antes que te saquen siquiera la sangre?

—No me encuentro nada bien.

—Vamos, yo te ayudo a levantarte —Vladimir tomó del brazo a Roderich mientras lo ponía detrás de su cuello—. ¿Has comido o bebido algo?

—Como de cuando en cuando. Y beber, allí hay un recipiente con agua —El austriaco indicó hacia donde se encontraba dicho recipiente—. Me dijo que una vez que me lo acabara me llevaría con la señorita Elizabeta.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella, se la llevó?

—La encerró en una especie de habitación y luego me trajo a mí a este lúgubre cuarto.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla. ¿Dónde están tus gafas?

—Me los arrebató y los lanzó por algún lado de este cuarto.

—Siéntate un momento, yo los busco —Vladimir dejó a Roderich en el suelo mientras buscaba sus gafas—. Hombre, tienen un cristal trisado y el otro tiene un quiebre. ¿Podrás ver con ellos en ese estado? —Vladimir le pasó las gafas.

—Es una suerte que no se haya desprendido ni un trozo de cristal —Roderich, luego de terminar de examinar sus gafas se las puso—. Sí puedo ver-

—Entonces bébete esa agua que queda. Luego de eso debemos buscar a Elizabeta.

El austriaco hizo caso al mandato del rumano. Una vez bebida toda el agua parecía encontrarse bastante mejor. Así fue como ambos europeos partieron en la búsqueda de la húngara.

.

—Hay algo que quiero saber-

— ¿Lo de la otra vez?

—Sí.

—Roderich, ¿no eres acaso tú también un descendiente directo de Germania?

—Él es mi abuelo.

—Y, ¿De quién descenderé yo?

—Rumania —Dijo Roderich para sí mismo—. Roma.

—Eres inteligente.

— ¿Eso a que lleva con-

—A eso iba. Todos descendemos de alguien. Te contaré sobre mi descendencia. Mi madre era dhampyr y mi padre moroi-

—Entonces usted es dhamyr —interrumpió.

—Bueno… es un buen argumento, pero no. Como sabes, nosotros no somos personas normales, ¿Cierto?

Roderich asintió.

—Entonces, ¿Soy un dhampyr normal?

Roderich negó.

—Me agradas, eres bastante inteligente. Seguro tus padres eran unos pianistas y violinistas.

'En verdad, si le digo que mis padres odiaban la música y sólo mi abuelo parecía agradarle no creería nunca más en lo que digo, sea lo más mínimo que hablase'. —El austriaco dijo para sí mismo.

.

—Aquí sigo yo —se detuvo.

— ¿Q-Qué? Esto también es de incumbencia mía, señor.

—Si avanzas siquiera tres metros más, el malnacido de Silviu sabrá que pretendes.

—No dejaré que usted solo esté en ese lugar, no mientras la-

—Está bien —Se quejó el rumano—. Entraré, distraeré al chupasangre y tú sacarás a Elizabeta de allí, de esa forma será más fácil acabar con él. No dejes que te mire a los ojos y tú no lo mires también —enfatizó.

— ¿Cómo sabré cuando debo entrar?

—Te darás cuenta por ti solo —Vladimir comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo a no más de un metro de allí volteándose—. No lo eches a perder —dicho eso, siguió caminando.

.

Vladimir abrió la puerta de una habitación, estaba en peor estado que en la que se ubicaba Roderich. Esta no tenía nada, incluso tenía agujeros en el cielo raso que seguro había provocado la lluvia. En una esquina, contraria a donde se encontraba Vladimir, estaba –casi desfallecida– Elizabeta.

—Llegó Vladimir —sonó burlesco haciendo una pausa—. O debería decir Vlad Drăculea.

—Creo que me gusta más Țepeș, Silviu —contestó en el mismo tono.

—No por nada te haces llamar Vladimir, ¿Cierto, Andrei?

—Eso es error tuyo —Puso su mano derecha en la cintura, mientras la izquierda sostenía el bastón—. Hace mucho que me nombraron así, quizá porque sé que él es un héroe.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién fue que te nombró así?

— ¿Para qué? Por lo visto sabes bien quien fue.

—Vamos a lo que importa —dejo ver una sonrisa, pero no una cualquiera, ni siquiera era una simple sonrisa diabólica, estaba obsesionado, conteniendo el afán de clavarle los colmillos a alguien—. Terminaremos esto aquí.

—Todavía no termina la floración, ahora estás bajo lo que yo disponga.

Silviu se abalanzó hacia Vladimir, quién no alcanzó a evadirlo, aunque logró anteponer el bastón que llevaba. Silviu comenzó a reír.

—La vez pasada fallaste con eso, simplemente no perdiste el equilibrio, ¿Esperas ganar?

Vladimir le empujó con su bastón y logró apartarlo, infortunadamente no lo suficiente y el vampiro volvió a embestirlo, está vez arrojándolo a unos tres metros de donde se encontraba para dar contra la pared.

El rumano trataba una y otra vez de empujarlo, y una y otra vez Silviu se lanzaba contra él, su objetivo: cualquier arteria importante y de fácil acceso.

Estaban cerca de la pared. Un golpe propinado por el vampiro hizo que el rumano chocara contra la puerta, la cual cayó y se rompió un poco, lo que hizo que el pleito continuara en el pasillo. 'Ahora' —pensó Vladimir.

Roderich –quién había logrado rodear el lugar antes de que la pelea se trasladara a donde había estado hablando con Vladimir– entró por una pared que se encontraba en tan mal estado que con sólo golpearle con un objeto contundente se rompía, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su cónyuge para socorrerla y sacarla de allí.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? —el austriaco llegó a su lado lo más deprisa que pudo.

—S-sí —su voz sonaba ronca.

—Debemos salir de aquí, no hay mucho tiempo.

—M-me siento cansada.

—Yo igual, pero es de urgencia salir antes que las cosas empeoren…

Elizabeta trató de levantarse por sí misma, pero no pudo. Roderich le sostuvo antes que saliera y le ayudó a caminar hacia el lugar por donde él había entrado a la habitación. Mientras trataban de huir del lugar se dieron cuenta que la estructura había comenzado a ceder.

—Ahora sí que en verdad no hay tiempo.

—Venga, debemos salir —Roderich guió a la húngara por un lugar en donde Silviu no pudiera saber que se encontraban, o, al menos, les confundiera y siguiera con la carnada.

.

_—Hay cosas que nunca entenderé, y quizá deben quedarse así. Como, por ejemplo, prestarse de carnada para que lo que odias viva. No sé como él puede vivir con eso, viendo como alguien más tiene lo que él desea y no puede. Quizá por eso está en esa situación, si vive, bien por él; si no, pues quizá nunca tuvo alguna razón para eso. Cuando pienso en eso creo que soy yo aquí el villano y no quien se supone que es, después de todo, soy yo quien impide que él llegue a su objetivo._

_— ¿Pero acaso no todos los antagonistas son malos? Yo creía que simplemente eran fuerzas opuestas con un objetivo, a veces el mismo, que ni siquiera buscan ser enemigos._

_—Yo creía lo mismo hasta hace un momento._

_—Quizá ambos son protagonistas, quienes al inicio luchaban por lo mismo y luego se alían por una causa común._

_—Entonces esta historia tendría un inicio muy remoto y en gran parte desconocido para mí._

_—Seguro que para él también._

_—Si esto fuera un juicio y nosotros abogados, habían objeciones con cada frase por trabajar con supuestos._

_—Usted defendería al señor Vladimir y yo al señorito Roderich, ¿No cree?_

_—Creo que usted estaría defendiendo al señor Vladimir y al señorito Roderich._

_—Eso no es posible. Creo que esto nos está dejando mal._

_—Peleas internas._

_—Pero usted no está siendo sincero consigo mismo, conmigo para efectos de esta conversación._

_— ¿A-A qué se refiere?_

_—A eso. Pero, ¿Para qué me preocupo si yo ya lo sé? ¡Ah, verdad! Es para que usted razone. Usted simplemente quiere verse como el culpable de todo esto, porque sabe que deja todo de último, así que, ahora cree que si se considera un culpable le bajarán la sentencia. Pero, ¿Es así ahora? ¿Es usted realmente el culpable, o quiere encubrir al responsable?_

_—Yo sólo quería-_

_— ¿Por qué?_

* * *

Nota de autor: Al principio el capítulo se llamaba Vlad Țepeș, pero lo cambié por Vlad Drăculea, este último le da otro aire.

Una pequeña curiosidad que siempre hace bien saber: en rumano (română), 'Alemania' es 'Germania'.

.

Austria le da un nuevo sentido a lo de "conflicto interno".


	8. Wolframio

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1645

* * *

**_La gente se mostraba contenta con la reciente llegada de la primavera. La isla que por nombre llevaba 'Libertad' y que el viento no hunde estaba cada vez más cerca. El futuro dijo "El rey fue comido por el alfil" y así ocurrió._**

.

**Días De Primavera: Wolframio.**

.

Roderich y Elizabeta pasaron muy cerca de Silviu, el cual pudo verlos.

—Se escapan —gritó, tratando de abandonar la lucha que libraba contra Vladimir.

—Espérate que tenemos algo pendiente —El rumano logró alejarlo más del camino por el que el matrimonio intentaba escapar—. Escúchame —hizo detener al vampiro—, si logras acabar conmigo no habrá nadie que pueda interponerse entre tú y ellos, sabes que no pueden esconderse.

—En efecto, sólo tú podías aniquilar todos los vampiros, pero así no has logrado que nazca un dhampyr.

—No es necesario que alguien tenga que llevar ese estilo de vida si yo puedo detenerlo.

—Esto es todo culpa tuya, me hubiese quedado en mi mortaja si no le hubieses hecho eso a Mirela.

— ¿Y dejar vivo a una vampiro?

—Le prometí hacerte sufrir, primero esos de Austria-Hungría, luego tu hermanito, y luego que quedes más destrozado de lo que yo quedé te acabaré.

— ¿En verdad querías a esa meretriz? —se sorprendió.

Silviu se lanzó otra vez contra Vladimir, quien lo detuvo en seco con su bastón.

— ¿A-Acaso tú te pusiste como carnada? ¿Te lo pidió esa aristócrata?

—Y si hubiese sido así ¿Te concierne? —el rumano se lanzó contra él en un intento de estocada.

—Nada funcionará-

— ¿Por qué?

Un ruido estremeció el lugar y lo oscureció por completo, oportunidad aprovechada por el rumano, quién se lanzó hacia él y lo derribó, mientras él le amenazaba con su bastón el lado izquierdo del pecho.

—Espera-

— ¿Creías que sólo podía olerles a ustedes? —interrumpió.

—Al parecer puedes ver en la oscuridad, aún así con eso no lograrás acabarme… —Antes que lograse acabar su frase, llamas rodearon ese lugar impidiendo que alguno de ellos pudiese escapar— Increíble, creo que te estaba subestimando, pero con eso solo me detendrás pon un breve momento.

Vladimir cambió de posición, levantando el bastón con ambas manos y apuntándole al pecho. Tenía la misma sonrisa que tenía Silviu antes de iniciar su pelea.

—Veo que, alguien no saldrá de aquí con vida.

— ¿El… porvenir?

.

Roderich y Elizabeta seguían huyendo del lugar, debieron bajar escaleras, atravesar pasillos, habitaciones; esquivar agujeros, desniveles, y todo lo que complicara su fuga. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja se dieron cuenta que había muchos objetos –principalmente muebles– que interrumpían las puertas y ventanas.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quién hizo esto? —gritó Elizabeta.

—Seguro fue por telequinesis.

—Yo creo que fue el inútil de Vladimir —escupió—. Por culpa de él estamos en esta situación.

'¿Le habrá creído?, por eso no había que mirarle a los ojos' —estaba perturbado— 'Quién sabe qué más le habrá hecho creer ese vampiro a la señorita'.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Hay que mover eso.

— ¿Le ayudo?

—Usted está en peor situación que yo —Roderich fue hacia la entrada principal mientras retiraba los objetos lo más rápido que podía—. ¡Ouch! —se quejó, mientras retiraba su mano derecha y con la izquierda se la sobaba por dónde había sido herido.

— ¡Señorito! ¿Q-Qué ocurrió? —Elizabeta se acercó a él para examinarlo.

—Me rasmille —le extendió la mano.

—Yo le ayudo —la húngara comenzó a sacar los muebles más rápido que su marido, el cual también ayudaba.

Una vez liberada la entrada, abrieron la puerta y retomaron su huida. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos apenas atravesaron la puerta.

— ¡Nos siguen!

— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Si tuviese mi sartén —La húngara se detuvo en seco dando media vuelta, seguida por el austriaco—. Hay que detenerlos, sea lo que sea.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—Que mejor forma que enfrentarnos y darles una buena paliza —Elizabeta se arremango el vestido.

—Creo que es mejor huir —masculló Roderich.

— ¿Dijo algo? —la húngara no le había escuchado.

— ¿Es eso correcto-

Una sombra comenzó a verse, corría hacia ellos tratando de alcanzarlos. La luz de la Luna dejó ver al perseguidor. Ambos europeos quedaron impresionados al ver quien les seguía.

—Vladimir —susurró Elizabeta.

— ¿Me extrañaron? —El rumano saludaba con la mano en alto mientras reía—. Esto no se la creen ninguno de-

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

— ¿A-ahora qué hice? Venía a con toda mi inspiración a contarles las buenas nuevas y tú me reprendes por quién sabe por qué.

— ¿Cómo qué 'Ahora qué hice'? Primero nos dejas a nuestra suerte en Wien, sin decir que pusiste primero a tu hermano que nosotros, llegas tarde y nos diste un susto de muerte recién.

— ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a saber que los asustaría? —gritó.

La discusión se puso más acalorada, llena de gritos e insultos. No se sabía cuando se golearían.

—Ambos por favor.

Nadie le oyó.

—Disculpen.

No le prestaron atención.

—Señorita Elizabeta, señor Vladimir, un momento —Los aludidos detuvieron su discusión, Roderich lo había hecho de nuevo—. Podría seguir con lo que nos venía a contar, señor Vladimir.

— ¿Qué se suponía que les contaría?- ¡Ah! Lo recordé —rió un poco—. Acabé con ese chupasangre de Silviu, hice lo mismo que hubiese hecho Vlad Țepeș.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron a unísono Elizabeta y Roderich.

—Bueno, algo así —se sonrojó ante la confusión formada—. En realidad no lo hice yo.

— ¿Entonces? —volvieron a decir a unísono.

—Les cuento la historia completa. Cuando ustedes lograron salir del área de peligro oscurecí la habitación, lo derribé y encendí fuego. Aunque a él no le hace nada el fuego ni la luz, el hecho de derribarlo me dio ventaja. Tuve una visión, vieras que feliz estoy, qué tiempo que no tengo una —se felicitaba a sí mismo—; así que le atravesé el corazón con el bastón, el cual está pintado con trióxido, creo que saben al que me refiero; así lo detuve, pero simplemente así no podía matarlo, la vez pasada lo hice y vieron ustedes que volvió a morder la mortaja, así que usé magia para hacer lo que Vlad hacía.

— ¿M-magia? —preguntó el austriaco.

—Sí, saqué el libro de conjuros de Lukas, esos extraños 'aparecidos' se encargaron del trabajo.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Terminaste? —se quejó la húngara.

—Si te refieres a Silviu sí, apenas el 'aparecido' cumplió la orden de empalamiento dejé de sentir su presencia.

—Me refería a si habías terminado de hablas.

—Gatita, para que yo deje hablar hay muchos siglos por delante, no pienso todavía en irme de esta tierra.

—Ojalá que esa idea te llegue pronto, malnacido.

—Hay algo que no me termina por convencer —interrumpió Roderich —. ¿Y lo de Wien la vez pasada? Dijo usted algo de una visión.

—Uhm, verdad. Sobre lo de Wien no tengo idea como eso sucedió, se que fue, pero… —Vladimir estaba frustrado, no tenía respuestas para lo sucedido hacía quince días atrás—. Lo de a visión, ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Parece que no te gusta decir lo que ves del porvenir —Elizabeta se burló.

—Exactamente, no es lo mismo que verlas que yo se las interprete, podría decirte que vi con fidelidad pero no entenderías, no es tan fácil como parece. Algunas no se cumplen por completo sino hasta muchísimos años después.

—Entonces cuéntanos que viste, Vladimir, y que luego lo interpretes.

—Era un juego de ajedrez, en el cual el rey blanco había sido comido por un alfil negro, pero por extraña razón el juego no acababa. Aparecieron las demás piezas blancas sin contar el rey, y le las negras estaba el rey, al lado de este el caballo y la torre, estaba también la dama, el alfil del lado de la dama, el cual había comido al rey negro; y la torre del lado de dicho alfil. Las piezas negras estaban rodeadas por las blancas, pero no era posible todavía el jaque mate. La dama y el alfil comían las piezas blancas mientras protegían al rey, ya que las dos torres y el caballo fueron apartados de las otras piezas y acorralados por peones blancos. El juego acabó cuando el rey se apartó de la protección de la dama y el alfil y comió a la dama blanca.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó el austriaco.

—No he podido entenderla por completo. La primera parte está cumplida, el futuro dijo "El rey negro fue comido por el alfil blanco" y así fue. El rey sería Silviu y el alfil yo.

— ¿Y el resto? Vladimir eres un charlatán, ni siquiera sabes lo que te dicen tus propias visiones.

—Entonces interprétala tú, Elizabeta, si sabes tanto.

—Por favor, cálmense —interrumpió Roderich— dejen las discusiones un momento.

—Ro, Elizabeta comenzó —acusó el rumano.

—Imbécil —gritó la nombrada, luego de golpearle en la cabeza con la mano derecha –cuya manga no había bajado–.

—Casi haces que se caiga mi mini to-

Un ruido agudo interrumpió a Vladimir, los tres europeos de voltearon para ver que había producido dicho sonido, del bosque aparecieron sombras, muchas, parecían un ejército el cual al frente llevaba a su líder. La cara de los tres se llenó de horror.

—Es lo mismo que vimos en Wien —susurró el austriaco, mientras el rumano asentía a su afirmación.

.

_Nada acaba tan fácil, Vladimir, sabes que no se canta victoria tan de pronto. Dime ¿Quiénes son el resto de las piezas que nombraste? Estoy segura que sabes que sabes quiénes son y la interpretación, se me es increíble que no puedas interpretar algo. Ahora no podrás ganar, ya he oído tu predicción puedo dar vuelta ese tablero de ajedrez. Eso es gracias a ti, que dijiste una vez que el futuro no está escrito, y tus profecías no son más que un simple vistazo del futuro, el cual podemos cambiar si nos no lo proponemos. No esperes que quede pieza alguna de tu lado, sabes que las blancas juegan primero. He vuelto y esto es personal._

* * *

Nota de autor: Apenas publiqué el capítulo anterior comencé con este. Demoré dos días, aunque durante el segundo escribí las mil doscientas palabras restantes. En el próximo capítulo está parte de la resolución del capítulo cinco._  
_

Como quisiera que se pudiera justificar el texto en F.F., odio verlo 'desorganizado'.


	9. Xenón

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1530

**Advertencia**: Algo que puede asquear a algunos (putrefacción)

* * *

**_La mano tenía una herida muy grande y profunda, no había cómo sanarla y no podían pedir ayuda, los seguían de cerca, era algo grande, más de lo qué podían controlar; y la noche, el bosque y la neblina hacían más difícil su huida._**

.

**Días De Primavera: Xenón**

.

Las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma de personas, mujeres en su gran mayoría, y a quien seguían, otra mujer. Esta vestía con un corpiño y una falda miriñaque, al estilo victoriano.

—Vladimir, ¿Has visto a Silviu?

La sangre de los tres europeos se heló cuando ella se acercó y le habló al rumano, el cual estaba sin poder articular palabra alguna para responderle.

—Te estoy hablando, responde —alzó la voz.

'Pensé que todo acabaría cuando liquidase a ese chupasangre, y viene esta ramera' —pensó Vladimir.

—Eh —se quejó la mujer—. ¿No sabes cómo tratar a las damas?

—Se me había olvidado que la meretriz leía mentes —burló.

—Y dime, ¿Esa mujerzuela con el polisón desarmado y arremangada es tuya? —indicó a Elizabeta.

No hubo que esperar a que la húngara respondiera. Trató de lanzársele encima a la recién llegada para golpearla, a lo que Roderich intentó de frenarla tomándole de los brazos por la espalda mientras le suplicaba que se detuviese.

—No sé quién te crees tú, pero te partiré en pedazos —gritó Elizabeta, aún tratándose de zafar del agarre que –a duras penas– mantenía Roderich— . No sé de dónde has saco eso de "mujerzuela" y tener alguna relación con ese charlatán.

—Bueno —Vladimir comenzó a caminar, quedando frente a la mujer y dejando detrás a Roderich y Elizabeta—, trataré de creer que me has intentado ofender, esa es la cosa más descabellada que he oído —burló.

Vladimir sólo avivó la llama del fuego, Elizabeta estaba decidida a golpear a la mujer y al rumano, mientras Roderich suplicaba que se detuviera mientras pedía ayuda ya que se creía no poder seguir con el agarre.

— ¿No preguntarás por qué estoy aquí? —increpó la mujer.

—Lo que me interesa saber es si tú eres el culpable de lo que ocurrió en Wien.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en Wien?

—Cómo si no supieras. Te refresco la memoria, ¿Recuerdas los strigoi en Wien?

— ¡Ah! ¿El día que oscurecí el Sol?

La mujer parecía molestar al rumano, mucho más que Silviu.

— ¡Ah! Te acordaste —dijo sarcástico—. Ahora dime qué rayos pasó con en Sol. Porque no me cabe en la cabeza que sea de noche a las —miró su reloj de bolsillo— seis de la tarde siendo primavera.

—Pues como que hice lo mismo que en Wien.

'Que humilde' —pensó Roderich, muy sarcástico para lo que era generalmente.

—He, cuatro ojos, se valiente y dímelo a la cara —le gritó la mujer—. No creas que no te escuche, hipócrita.

Vladimir alzó una ceja mirando al austriaco, quien mantenía una expresión de desentendimiento. La mujer, molesta, se le acercó mirándolo con molestia.

—Ten cuidado Ro con el mal de ojo —burló el rumano.

—No estoy tratando de maldecirlo —dijo la mujer—. Mira, una herida.

En la diestra, Roderich tenía –en lugar del rasmillón hecho– una herida sangrante, era superficial, pero era notoria. La sangre había manchado toda su mano y parte de la camisa, además del vestido de Elizabeta.

—Pero si era un rasmillón —se quejó la húngara.

— ¡Rodica! —llamó la mujer, inmediatamente apareció una mujer que vestía idéntico a ella, lo que alertó al rumano, el que sacó del interior de su traje un arma y le apuntó a la recién llegada—. Baja el arma, Vladimir, vengo sin intención de crear un pleito.

Vladimir no bajó el arma.

—Acércate, Rodica. De todas formas nunca ataca primero.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —respondió Rodica cuando se encontró al lado de la mujer, era una joven inexpresiva.

—Dime, ¿A quién dijiste que arañaste?

—A Vladimir… —estaba pensativa—. Era un hombre—agregó.

— ¿Y a quién tenían que arañar?

—A Vladimir.

— ¿Y a quién crees que arañaste? —con cada pregunta la mujer se volvía más molesta.

—A Vladimir —dijo casi preguntando.

—Entonces dime que hace sangre en la mano de este sujeto y no en la de tu objetivo —mostró la mano de Roderich, la cual había aflojado un poco el agarre de la húngara, la que miraba con enojo a la mujer—. Dime siquiera que movieron los muebles y los ocuparon para obstruir las vías de escape.

—Creí que había sido telequinesis por-

—Por favor —habló Vladimir, interrumpiendo al austriaco—, no creas que tenía tanta fuerza mental como para poder hacer eso, simplemente tenía la capacidad de convencerte por un breve lapso de tiempo; se enamoró de esa ramera y luego lo maté prácticamente fácil por confiarse demasiado en sí mismo.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —un grito descorazonado salió de la mujer, el cual dejó silencio y tensión en el lugar.

—Vladimir, eres idiota. Sin saber quien rayos sea esta mujer es obvio que no tenías que decir eso —Elizabeta le reprendió por lo que había dicho.

—Huyan —Vladimir disparó entre Rodica y la mujer, lo que dio tiempo para que los tres europeos se internaran en el bosque.

Corrían lo más rápido que podían, aún cuando tropezaban no caían, preocupaban por mantener el equilibrio. Algo los seguía, no sabían que era, pero se sentía en el ambiente, era algo grande. Comenzó a aparecer niebla, lo que los alertó aún más.

—Están tras nosotros, ¿Ahora qué? —dijo la húngara.

—No sé, al menos no todavía, no me esperaba esto —el rumano, el cual había estado más adelante se encontraba junto a Elizabeta, eso porque apenas adentrado en el bosque había tropezado en una raíz y fue alcanzado por la húngara.

—Claro que no lo esperabas, genio. Hubieses meditado un poco más en tus palabras, hasta yo sé que no había que decir eso con esa tipa.

—Ni que tú lo hicieses mejor.

— ¡Ouch! —cayó el austriaco al suelo.

Ambos europeos detuvieron su huida para volver con Roderich, quien estaba unos seis u ocho metros tras ellos.

—Hombre, ¿Tan atrás estabas? Está bien que nos tropecemos, pero no es necesario caerse—Vladimir ayudó a poner de pie a Roderich.

—Mi pierna izquierda—se quejó Roderich, Vladimir lo dejó en el suelo.

—Bueno, al menos fue la izquierda, así no te levantarás con esa pierna.

—Vladimir, cállate. Has dicho mucho por el día de hoy —la húngara le miró con molestia.

—Están tras nuestro, ¿Ahora qué-

—Yo le llevo, será más rápido —Elizabeta interrumpió a su cónyuge y le tomó entre sus brazos—. Sigamos.

Vladimir parecía sonreír, aunque no podía distinguirse bien por la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó la húngara.

—Nada —Vladimir parecía ocultar lo divertido que eso le parecía—. Pero y si te caes.

—No me he caído en todo este momento —Elizabeta no se percató que el hecho de tener a Roderich en los brazos le avergonzaba a este y el decir que ella no había caído lo dejaba aún más en ridículo—. Sigamos.

'Hay cosas en las que simplemente no puedo interferir' —razonó Vladimir.

Elizabeta –con Roderich entre sus brazos– y Vladimir continuaron huyendo, ese algo los seguía cada vez más de cerca y la niebla se hacía más espesa. Luego de un largo periodo de tiempo aparecieron luces, era un poblado.

—Un pueblo, debemos ir —sugirió Roderich.

— ¿Y poner a la gente en peligro? —le increpó el rumano.

—Hay que alejarse de la gente, no creo que a "eso" les interese atacarlos más que por mero capricho.

—En general sí, Eli, pero hay que hacer algo para perderlos. No podemos correr toda esta "noche". No-

—Rayos —interrumpió—. Vladimir, mira la mano del señorito.

La mano diestra del austriaco tenía una herida muy grande y profunda, parecía el punto intermedio entre gangrena y una quemadura por ácido; tenía una hemorragia increíble para ser verdad. Se alertaron todos.

— ¿Cómo no te habías quejado, Ro?

—No quería interrumpirles, pero creo que debería decir que esto arde.

—Señorito, hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese dicho —la húngara estaba preocupada—. No sé como anestesiarlo siquiera.

—Yo creo saber cómo —interrumpió el rumano—, "descubrí" hace un poco que en la tabla periódica hay un anestésico, su obtención es fácil, pero hay que curar esa herida de forma urgente cuando se anestesie, y no puedo saber si tengo lo necesario para hacer alguna curación en eso si no veo la herida detenidamente primero.

—Entonces tenemos que perderlos —Elizabeta añadió.

.

_Esto no es perdonable, he permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio esperando y me encuentro con que él ya no está. No esperes que tendrás alguna posibilidad para huir de mí o engañare, no después de enterarme –que además de insultarlo– que le has matado. Esa herida es peor de lo que te imaginas, para cuando te des cuenta no podrás huir de nosotros como para lograr curarla. Además eres muy confiado, cuando tienes la posibilidad debes atacar primero, pero como no lo has hecho me has dado ventaja. Ahora no importa cuántas balas tengas, porque mi ejército es más grande y no dudan en obedecerme ciegamente, no esperes que esos dos sujetos te sean de utilidad, te supero en todo. Prepárate para afrontar tu final…_

* * *

Nota de autor: Últimamente no sé si la cantidad de palabras es la correcta, word dice 1524, ff dice 1509 y ommwriter me dice 1508; esto ocurrió casi con todos los capítulos. Así que me disculpo si la cantidad de palabras no es la correcta, tomo el valor que dice word.

No sabía si debía ser que era gangrena o necrosis, pero luego de investigar supongo que es gangrena seca por los síntomas.


	10. Yacimiento

Disclamer: Axis Powers Hetalia (Axis Powers ヘタリア) pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (日丸屋秀和)

Parejas: **AusHun** (Austria y Hungría o Roderich y Elizabeta) y un poco **RoHun** (Rumania y Hungría o Vladimir y Elizabeta).

Palabras: 1401

* * *

**_Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de los árboles, una figura se hizo visible por entre las ramas de un árbol._** **_Apareció un encapuchado y le arrebató el libro. Después este se descubrió. No mostraba expresión alguna. Su racha de buena suerte no siempre los acompañaría._**

.

**Días**** De Primavera: Yacimiento**

.

—No me culpen por esto, es la única solución que se me ocurre —Vladimir se detuvo, dando media vuelta.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron a unísono el matrimonio.

Una ventisca azotó el lugar, inmediatamente una gran cantidad de árboles encendieron en llamas, lo que hizo que la niebla desapareciera y la extraña presencia con ella.

—Ahora, continuar huyendo, eso no los detendrá por siempre.

Los tres europeos siguieron corriendo, no fue mucho lo que avanzaron, salieron del bosque y se encontraron con un lago, era grande, y no se veía el fin de éste. Elizabeta lo miró, luego, dio media vuelta y vio el bosque incendiándose y humo.

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? —susurró la húngara.

—No —el rumano no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Uhm… No sé.

—Idiota —le gritó—. Éste es el lago Balaton, estamos en Hungría y estás quemando un bosque. Mi bosque.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que estábamos aquí? —dijo defendiéndose—. Es más, se supone que estábamos cerca de București. Pero prometo que —el rumano trataba de compensar el incendio que había hecho— no se quemará nada más, es más -

—"Nada se quemará" —interrumpió Elizabeta—. Ya lo has dicho, y, ¿Qué pasó esa ves con el turco?

—Es obvio que a él no le protegería su hogar, me convenía que me dejase irme de allí.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Me mandó a poner en orden los escombros —musitó.

—Creo que lo que debería importar es cómo llegamos aquí, ¿Creo? —interrumpió el austriaco, el que seguía en brazos de la húngara.

—Cierto, podríamos preocuparnos de eso.

—Vladimir, ¿Nunca te han dicho lo idiota que eres? —Elizabeta dejó al austriaco en el suelo, luego ella se arrodilló al lado de él.

— ¿Aparte de ti? —rió.

—Haz algo productivo y tráeme ese anestésico del que hablaste.

—Claro —sacó un libro del interior de su levita, revisando unas hojas con anotaciones al final de éste—. Aquí está anotado como obtener el anestésico —dijo al ver que le miraban con desconcierto—. Lukas lo anotó-

—Pues claro que lo hice. Dame el libro—un encapuchado apareció y le arrebató el libro, luego lo abrió en la página indicada, se acercó a la pareja y comenzó a sacar unos utensilios—, todas las veces que has intentado hacerlo terminas con la pérdida de sensibilidad en un brazo.

—Necesitarás esto, Vlad —Arthur –quien no llevaba la capucha puesta– se acercó a Vladimir entregándole un maletín mientras mantenía el otro en la mano contraria—. No creas que no te ayudaríamos; además, nos debes respuestas, no creas que dejaríamos que murieses con tal de no responderlas.

Vladimir abrió el primer maletín, para descubrir que, en su interior, armas de fuego muy parecidas al revolver en una abundante cantidad, junto con dagas de acero cuya cantidad era más reducida.

—Calibre 41 —susurró el rumano observando el arma que tenía en la mano.

—Pregunté por otro calibre, pero era el único que había. Tómalas todas, están cargadas. Ah, se me olvidaba —le entregó una capa negra, idéntica a la del británico—, hay más espacio allí.

Luego de vaciar el primer maletín, Arthur le entregó el segundo, el que contenía municiones.

— ¿Más aún? Esto va a ser genial —Vladimir simplemente comenzó a guardar el contenido del maletín de forma muy animada— ¿Fuiste tú el de la ventisca y el tráenos acá?

— ¿Qué crees? —dijo sarcástico—. Pero creo que siguen tras suyo.

—Eso sí me parece obvio.

.

— ¡Espera! ¡Qué haces? —Elizabeta le arrebató la mano de Roderich cuando el encapuchado trató de tomarla.

—Ayudo. Ya hice el anestésico.

—Sí, sí. ¿Pero quién eres tú y qué crees que haces?

El encapuchado se descubrió. No mostraba expresión alguna –parecía que nunca la hubiese tenido–. Roderich, que estaba afirmado en un brazo de Elizabeta, simplemente echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Esto cada vez se torna más raro —susurró el austriaco.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Lukas a Elizabeta, la que accedió no muy agradecida —.Esto no es tan simple como lo que parece, hay algo detrás —explicó—, no sé qué, pero lo descubriré.

.

Una vez terminada la curación de la mano de Roderich, el noruego llamó a Arthur y Vladimir. Una vez todos reunidos, Elizabeta explicó el resultado de la intervención.

—No fue necesario tratar la herida como se haría con la gangrena —sonrió Elizabeta—. Simplemente había que limpiar, claro que no fue sencillo. La pierna simplemente se torció, no es nada grave.

—Pero hay algo más —el noruego acabó con el alivio entre los presentes—, la herida tenía dos funciones. Sin decir si no te mataba primero producto de la infección. Ésta desprendía algo así como una luz ultravioleta, ahora no ya que está limpia, pero rastro es visible por lo menos dos días.

— ¿Entonces ellos saben dónde estamos? —preguntó el austriaco.

—Si siguen el rastro, sí.

—Entonces, ¿A huir otra vez? —la húngara no estaba contenta con la idea de seguir escapando—. ¿No sería mejor detenerlos?

—Creo que eso es algo que ustedes deciden —Arthur les dijo—, no es algo que yo pueda decidir. Hay que irse —llamó a Lukas—, dejamos pendientes los asuntos de seguridad en Moldovei.

— ¿Qué hicieron qué? —Vladimir les gritó.

—Es mejor irnos —Arthur y Lukas desaparecieron, dejando a los otros tres europeos solos.

—No sé para qué les deje encargado eso —susurró.

— ¿Entonces? —Captó la atención Roderich—. ¿Hay que seguir huyendo?

—Claro que no —Vladimir les entregó varias armas y municiones—. Hay que encargarse de ellos.

—Esto se va volver entretenido —rió Elizabeta guardando las armas.

—Ro, no pareces entretenido —burló el rumano.

—No se me hace entretenido esto.

Luego de guardar las armas, decidieron alejarse más de las aéreas habitadas, para lo cual, Elizabeta dio instrucciones a dónde dirigirse por medio del bosque.

—Me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto pudo haber sido causado con mirar a ese tal Silviu? —se preguntó la húngara.

—Mucho no, luego de muerto todos los rastros de sus poderes desaparecen. Aunque claro que él no tiene tanto poder como para lograr convencer por tanto tiempo —Vladimir no parecía alegre de tratar ese tema.

—Yo pensé que… —pensó en voz alta el austriaco.

— ¿Qué pensó señorito?

—Nada, no es nada, señorita.

'Creí que —pensó Roderich— ella estaba bajo la influencia de Silviu cuando tratábamos de salir del castillo. Tenían razón con decir que ambos no se soportan'.

.

— ¿Ahora cómo nos siguen? Ya curaron mi herida.

—Antes nos seguían por la vista, Ro —explicó el rumano—. Ahora por el aroma, es más difícil, pero dentro de poco-

Vladimir no pudo acabar su frase, un ruido proveniente de los árboles alertó a los tres europeos, haciéndoles desenfundar las armas y apuntar hacia donde provenía el sonido. Luego, una figura que parecía ser sombrea apareció por entre las ramas de un árbol.

—Mejor dicho —corrigió Vladimir—, ahora nos encontraron.

—Aquí están —la sombra habló—. No fue tan difícil como parecía. No sé cómo lograron salir de Țara Românească hasta Somogy megye, pero su racha de buena suerte no será para siempre.

—Al menos yo no creo en la suerte —dijo la húngara—. No luego de conocer a este imbécil.

—Creo que somos dos —agregó el austriaco.

—Entonces somos tres —Vladimir puso el dedo índice en el gatillo—. Al menos contigo. Tú no cuentas en los seres a los que la suerte les acompañe, sea buena o mala.

.

_Ahora sí que, aunque exista la suerte, más vale hacer las cosas por uno mismo. No esperaré a que alguien más me diga que estoy con mala racha. Yo cambiaré eso. Yo sé que puedo, no importa que tan difícil sea, le protegeré, como él lo ha hecho conmigo. Él que me dio hogar y un lugar en el, aún cuando no había razón para ello. Aún sabiendo que antes le había odiado. Aún sabiendo de mi actuar. Aún así él me entregó su amor incondicional. Por eso le protegeré. Por eso y más. Yo también le quiero, y no dejaré que la suerte diga si estoy bien o debo renunciar, ya que eso último nunca lo haré._

* * *

Nota de autor: (Sin mencionar que el magic trio ha hecho una segunda aparición). Tenía dos headcanon, el primero en el capítulo anterior, no podía evitar imaginarme a Hungría cargando en brazos a Austria (idea del evento de halloween en el 2011 en que Hungría viste de príncipe y Austria de princesa, si no han visto sus vestidos están en kitawiki coloreados). El segundo es el de Hungría con armas, vi una imagen de ella y me volví obsesiva con la idea (gracias a tumblr).


End file.
